The Life I Dreamed
by Sandylee007
Summary: AFTER 'FIRST CLASS AND CUBA'. Before the events on the beach Charles never told Erik something important. He's pregnant. What happens when months later Erik finds out? MPREG SLASH Cherik
1. Calls You Home

A/N: So okay. This idea hit me like a bolt of lightning and before I realized what was happening it'd swallowed me up completely. (grins sheepishly) We'll see just how this turned out…

WARNINGS: SPOILERS TO THE MOVIE 'FIRST CLASS'. MPREG, SLASH, language, a hint of gore and violence, adult themes… (blinks) Uh… Anybody out there?

DISCLAIMER: Oh, if only I'd own Charles and Erik…! (sighs dreamily) But oh well, it's a sweet daydream.

TIMELINE: THIS TAKES PLACE FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE BEACH SCENE. In this world Moira's memory's been erased, the school isn't quite operative just yet. Erik's still gone. (sobs a little)

Awkay… (trembles) I'm really, really nervous right now so I've gotta get this shipped out before I change my mind. I REALLY hope that you'll have a good ride!

* * *

**_The Life I Dreamed_**

* * *

Calls You Home

* * *

Charles had always been a man who preferred keeping certain things to himself. These days it was a necessity for the sake of his sanity. Because of his ability (talent, gift, _curse_) having several nightmare ridden, scared and confused young men in his household was a tremendous challenge that gave him a nearly constant headache even with his ability to shield his mind. Because of the said ability he also knew, better than well, that his protegés – still mere children although they'd already seen far too much to be really labelled as such – didn't need any more shocks and disturbing news.

Or perhaps it was Charles himself who didn't want those. For it was silly to hide some of the things that he kept buried deep inside his mind. Some secrets were bound to reveal themselves sooner or later. From the beginning he knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

It was three thirty in the morning and Charles had just finished throwing up. For a moment he closed his eyes, dreaming of nothing but a glass full of fresh, cold water. And then he sensed that he wasn't alone.

Charles knew immediately that the presence behind him wasn't a threat but he still stiffened instinctively, his hand flying to cover his stomach. The chair turned far more slowly than it should've, leading him face to face with Hank. The younger, who was stood by the room's doorway to keep a discreet distance, swallowed loudly. "Professor? Are you alright?"

It wasn't that hard to smile. He found Hank's unmasked concern endearing. "Yes, I'm quite alright." He then frowned, choosing to direct the conversation elsewhere. "But what are you doing awake at this hour?" He had a feeling that he knew, though. While throwing up he'd kept feeling someone's nightmares, someone's sheer terror. The fact that the dream had been of him getting shot on that beach made a stab of guilt cross him.

How much more would he end up traumatizing these children in the future?

Hank shifted awkwardly, not quite daring to meet his eyes in fear of giving himself away. "I just… had a bad dream, that's all. It happens." The young scientist's eyes then hardened ever so slightly, signaling just how little of a _boy_ he was anymore. It _ached_ Charles. "I heard you throw up and you still look nauseous. What's wrong?"

Charles had no idea of how to answer and the uncertainty made him feel extremely uneasy. Hank's thick worry kept spiraling in his head like it was his own and those eyes pleading with him didn't make matters any easier. In the end he sighed, something inside him shifting with nervousness and something else. "I'm alright", he said for the second time, stretching the words in a half subconscious attempt to buy himself time. He swallowed, still tasting vomit. It made him shiver. "Nausea is perfectly common for those in my… situation, I've heard."

Hank's frown of confusion and slight fear persisted. It was around them Charles realized that he'd have to be slightly more direct with his explanation. Bracing himself for Hank's reaction he brought two fingers to his forehead, closed his eyes and focused. Focused on letting the younger man hear the rapid, comforting heartbeat that he kept hearing at all times.

Hank's wave of shock nearly made him gasp. The scientist stumbled a couple of steps backwards, his eyes wide. "What…?! What was _that_?"

Charles tried to smile although he felt more nervous than he would've cared to admit. "I think you already know", he pointed out. For he could feel dawning rising through a thick fog of stun and disbelief.

Hank's eyes remained wide but there was a tiny hint of curiosity in them. A couple of blinks followed. "But… Professor, that's impossible. You're a man. You can't possibly be…" His student trailed off and Charles could've sworn that he _felt_ a blush.

This time the smile wasn't tense. "By now you should've learned that few things are impossible."

Hank seemed and felt shaken and throughoutly baffled but also… excited, almost. "But… How?" Lips moved but the rest died out.

Charles took a breath, realizing that his chest had been quite tight for a while. Now it was loosening. "My mutation doesn't limit solely to…" He gestured towards his head. This time he felt himself blush. Oh, how he wished that he wouldn't have to explain _this_ to one of his students. "Certain… parts of me are quite different from the average human anatomy."

It took a while before those words sunk in. "Oh." Was it possible for someone with a ton of blue fur to blush? "Oh…!" Charles was beyond glad that Hank's modesty and embarrassment beat scientific curiosity. The questions stopped there.

Well, almost. "How… far along are you?" followed after a prolonged pause.

Charles met the other's eyes with bravery he hadn't expected to find. "Eighteen weeks." He waited for it to sink in. It did.

No amount of time would've been enough for Charles to shield himself completely. For next came the question he'd been truly dreading. "Is… _he_ the father?" Hank respected the rule of not calling Erik Magneto in Charles' house but that didn't stop the wave of resentment from rolling.

Charles swallowed before nodding sharply and looking away, feeling nauseous all over again. "Yes." It took his all not to use his skills to end the flood of questions. The past few months had barely been enough for the process of scarring to even begin. There were so many deep, deep wounds that he didn't wish to have torn wide open all over again.

Hank was quiet for the longest time and he began to worry if he'd projected some of his most hidden thoughts. Then came the nearly whispered question. "But… You got…" The words 'shot in the back' never made it through Hank's lips but they boomed in both their heads. As did the pain in the youth's eyes. "How did the baby survive?"

For the second time Charles' self control was stretched to the extreme. The tiny being inside him squirmed with fear and discomfort as he breathed sharply, in, out and in again, trying to force the tidal wave of agony to subside. His eyes stung but with weeks and weeks of experience he was able to press the sensation back down. "I'm afraid that it's a long story and we both need rest."

Some disappointment and discomfort lingered on Hank. It took a moment before the cause was voiced. "What about the others? They don't know yet."

Charles wasn't quite able to smile but at least he was composed enough for it to make Hank feel a great deal calmer. "I'll tell them as soon as the time is right. I know that it's unfair to ask you to keep this secret." He then sensed the yawn Hank was trying to restrain and felt his eyes soften. "Goodnight, Hank. I'll see you in the morning."

Hank nodded, appearing slightly dazed from shock and exhaustion, then made a somewhat awkward tiny wave. "Goodnight, professor." It felt like the youth would've wanted to say something more but chose against it and Charles decided not to pry.

If he kept chunks of the full story hidden it was only fair that Hank got the chance to maintain his privacy.

As soon as he was surely alone and felt Hank's rest Charles sighed, letting his eyes wander towards the tiny window close to the bathroom's ceiling. Raindrops kept crawling down the glass, slowly and heavily. Charles inhaled a deep breath, once more bringing his hand to his abdomen. The being inside reacted instantly, reaching out towards his hand, towards his mind.

Charles gritted his teeth, feeling such a twinge of sadness and overwhelming longing that hurt far more than any bullet or coin ever could've.

And couldn't resist wondering if Erik ever thought of him, too.

* * *

Erik's eyes flew open, wide and full of far more emotions than he would've ever consciously allowed himself. His chest rose and fell quickly with his erratic breathing while his head buzzed, desperately trying to comprehend what was going on. Was there a threat? Was someone attacking him? His new reality was such a violent place.

His eyes began to dart around. He spotted nothing but harmless shadows. So why… did he still _feel_ someone?

His left eyebrow twitched. If this was Emma's doing…

It was then he sensed it, with every fibre of his being. The warm presence in his mind was so familiar that it _hurt_. There were no actual words but the meaning was clear.

'_Please come back home. I need you._'

It wasn't the first time Charles called out to him. Sometimes when asleep or something else Erik preferred not thinking about Charles' subconsciousness was able to take over and send a message to him before the telepath was able to stop it. Each cry felt like a stab. (Or perhaps a bullet to the back, he mused mirthlessly.) But no other call had ever felt like _this_.

One of his cheeks was moist before Erik realized what was happening. He wiped it dry, his eyes narrowing with rage the target of which he had no idea. These days he was always so angry that it was impossible to analyse the feeling.

Erik gritted his teeth, then whispered out a venomous snarl. "Leave me alone already, Charles. It's too late."

For these few moments since that call he'd felt actual warmth inside him. After his own words that feeling disappeared, almost like something had simply died inside of him. For some reason it made Erik want to cry, so badly that the feeling nearly suffocated him.

He honestly thought that it was over. But then he heard the thumping – a very, very quick heartbeat that seemed to echo in this very bizarre sync with his own. Light as a whisper at first, then booming in his ears. Yearning to be heard.

Erik hadn't cried in a long time, since that day on the beach. But for the second time that night he shed tears. And the worst part of it all was that he had no idea of what, exactly, he was crying for. "Get out of my head." He was so used to commanding that even his plea came out as a all but roared order.

It was completely quiet, both inside his head and everywhere around him. For some reason that was just out of his reach it made him feel unbearably lonely but he smothered the stirring emotion with such brutality that he trembled physically. He sat perfectly still for about five more minutes until he finally sighed and lay back down, deciding that as of tomorrow he'd be sleeping with his helmet on. He should've realized to do so sooner.

Erik was just about to drift back into a restless, nightmare filled slumber when he felt that torturous, pleading call again. Only this time the final whisper it left was different. Made his eyes fly wide open.

'_It's not too late, yet._'

* * *

TBC, OR NOT?

* * *

A/N: Sooooooo… (gulps nervously) Whadda ya say, folks? This COULD BE the start of a full story, if you want to read it. The choice is entirely in your hands.

**PLEASE**, let me know your thoughts! It'd mean A LOT to me. (gives puppy's eyes)

In any case, thank you so much for reading! Who knows, maybe I'll c ya again one day.

Take care!


	2. Redefining Family

A/N: First of all, WOAH! When I started this story I seriously wasn't expecting it to receive THAT much love. (gets all starry eyed) Just take a look at those numbers of reviews and listings. If that's not love I don't know what is!

(GLOMPS) THANK YOU! I promise, from the bottom of my heart, to try and make this story worthy of all your faith.

Awkay… (gulps) I'm feeling a little bit nervous right now so I'll just get on with this before I chicken out. I truly hope that you'll have a good ride with this one.

* * *

Redefining Family

* * *

Another week passed by and Charles was pleased to discover that the nausea had faded away slightly. It was terrifying, really, to realize that he was almost halfway through the pregnancy. It was even more alarming that he was barely showing at all although his research over the matter suggested that sometimes it was perfectly normal. (Well, he mused, what exactly of his pregnancy was normal?)

The lack of a pregnancy belly was alarming, perhaps, but no entirely unpleasant. He was able to spend time outside the school without wondering, questioning looks. (Those focused on his wheelchair – even the pity in those eyes – he'd grown sadly accustomed to a while ago.) With the way things were now he was able to pretend that nothing was going on for a little while longer. But he was a telepath, an expert when it came to creating illusions. He knew that even the best of them wouldn't last forever.

In the end he wasn't the one who spilled the secret.

The morning of training began innocently enough. Some brotherly bickering, a couple of bruises that made Charles want to wince and quite a bit of emotional turmoil. Even though he was a telepath Charles didn't have the faintest idea of where it went wrong.

One moment he was sitting on a armchair, one hand pressed to his belly and absently keeping an eye on his students. Then he was on the floor, feeling slightly dizzy and lay on his stomach.

That part paused him violently. Lay… on his stomach…?

_Oh no…!_

The room around him exploded into a chaos. Arms helping him up, worried thoughts screamed out loud and echoed inside his head, horrified eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Are you okay, professor?"

"Alex, you damn moron…!"

As soon as he was once again sitting firmly and able to catch his breath Charles held up a hand, his own panic subsiding. The baby was moving, not content but very much alive and well. "Calm down, I' fine", he assured them, then gave them a stern look he meant only half heartedly. How could he yell at those mortified, guilt ridden faces? "I'm expecting you to be more careful in the future, though. Not every loss of control ends harmlessly. You should know that by now."

Alex swallowed thickly, his eyes full of threatening tears although it was visible how hard to youth tried to hold himself back. The blond was shaking. "I'm so sorry."

Charles' mouth opened but before he could speak Hank – the usually relatively calm and composed Hank – beat him to it. The look in the young mutant's eyes might've startled some. "You moron!" the blue furred male hissed. "Do you have any idea of what you could've done?"

Alex blinked several times. "I said that I'm sorry!"

'_Hank…!_' Charles cautioned but he was hopelessly too late.

"You could've harmed the baby!"

The quiet that followed was absolute, deep as an ocean. Alex and Sean stared wide eyed, their mouths hanging open. Charles shivered, their shock seeping into his mind as well. For once he had no clue of what to say to them.

It was Alex who broke the silence. "So, you're…" Oh, how much trouble the blond had with processing the exact trail of his chaotic thoughts. "… pregnant?" There was no disgust, no judgement, only pure fascination and wonder. The acceptance was expected but still made Charles' heart swell with joy and pride. They had such good hearts, these three.

Charles felt a hint of amusement. "Yes. I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud wasn't even nearly as mortifying as he'd imagined in beforehand. It felt… natural, almost. _How odd._

Alex nodded slowly, the thunder of thoughts progressing slowly yet steadily. "You're… going to be a mom?"

For a second, two, three Charles stared. To his shame he had no idea if he was projecting something. Then his lips formed something close to a smile. He would've wanted to scowl, too. He didn't have the heart to. "I believe that we'll make a very interesting family, my friends."

Alex blushed slightly with embarrassment but it wasn't hard to feel the warmth bubbling deep inside. Yes, they were a family. Soon there'd be five of them, and more as soon as the school would be officially opened. But as overjoyed as that thought made Charles he couldn't chase away the brush of sadness, somewhere in the back of his mind. (There should've been _seven_ of them at the beginning of all this.)

"Professor?" Sean's voice was a blessing, chased his mind out of a place where it most definitely shouldn't have lingered. The boy appeared shy, almost, while taking a nearly tentative step forward. "Can I… feel it?"

Charles' eyes softened. Something he recognized easily as serenity flowed through him while he nodded gently. "Of course."

Needing no further encouragement Sean inched closer and reached out a hand, touching carefully. For several moments nothing happened and Charles was about to explain the disappointed looking youth that the baby had decided to go to sleep. But then he felt the spark, then the kicks. The flutter like movements and the warmth he'd felt before intensified. The baby was reaching out for all of them.

Sean's eyes widened to a comical size before a huge grin appeared. For a long time the boy was quiet until the verdict came out. "Wow!"

And so they remained, enjoying the morning, with Hank standing protectively behind him, Sean still touching his belly and Alex whining that he wanted to feel, too. The air was thick with protectiveness, joy and excitement. Acceptance. It felt so right that Charles just couldn't keep himself from smiling. Smiling, despite the gaping hole hidden deep inside him.

If only Erik had stayed long enough to see this, to _feel_ this. Maybe then he would've understood.

* * *

Eleven days. It'd been eleven damned days from that nightly cry Charles gave Erik. And once again Erik lay sleepless, unable to chase that call from his mind. He'd been telling himself that he'd chased away all those desires when he left Charles to that beach. It appeared the telepath wasn't quite as easy to leave behind as he'd hoped.

The call echoed and echoed, even though he spent the nights with the helmet on. And in the end he realized that something would have to be done. Erik chose the unthinkable.

Carefully making sure that his so called team was asleep Erik made his way out of the dark house. He knew that Raven would've most likely joined him if he'd asked but he decided not to. He didn't want to take her along when he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was about to do. Of how the hell this would all come down.

As Erik stepped outside the night was cold and dark around him. Unforgiving. Brutal.

Erik, against all his reasoning and all the convincing that it didn't even really matter, found himself wishing that Charles wouldn't be.

* * *

Charles felt him through deep sleep, even though he was wearing that ridiculous helmet and moved as quietly as a shadow. The telepath's eyes flew open and his heart thumped a couple of times too much, filling his chest with a uneasy feeling. His stomach squirmed as the baby sensed his anxiety and fretted. Charles wished from the bottom of his heart that he would've had the capacity to console it. As it was his head filled with a single thought.

_Erik…!_

As quietly as possible he hauled his body from the bed to his chair, then closed his eyes and listened. His three students were all fast asleep, more or less soundly. Good.

He trusted Erik with his life. He _couldn't_ trust _Magneto_ with the safety of his boys.

It felt strange, really, how Erik entered the house without a beat of hesitation. Charles didn't need his abilities to find his old ally (best friend, lover, _goddamn everything_). Those fingers fiddling with the chess pieces were so familiar that he could _feel_ them on his skin.

Charles barely dared to breathe in fear of breaking the illusion like sight before him. Erik's awful helmet hindered his talents, perhaps, but Charles didn't need those to get the taste of what was going through the other mutant's mind. The look on Erik's painfully tense face was disgusted, thoughtful, remorseful, guilty and agonizingly longing at the same time. All those emotions, on a man who liked to pretend that he had none. Any other day the irony might've amused Charles.

Out of all the people he'd ever known Erik felt the most.

Charles would've been content just like that, simply watching, for the rest of the night, bathing in the warmth that bittersweet illusion casted on him. But all of a sudden Erik tensed up even further, clearly sensing his presence. Charles' own heart nearly stilled while the other man's head turned, turned until those terrifyingly familiar eyes found him.

Found him, and the wheelchair.

At first Erik just stared. Then, slowly yet steadily, those stunning eyes widened a barely distinguishable fraction, filling with such remorse and horror that Charles had never faced before. Erik shuddered, nearly stumbled. "Oh my God…"

Erik couldn't hear his own voice. Couldn't even think, really. All that fit into his head were those useless legs, the sight of Charles in that horrible chair. Reality crashed down on him, almost hard enough to bring the seemingly undefeatable man to his knees.

He'd worked so hard on creating a steel hard front. All it took was one look at Charles to make him crumble down.

He'd done this. He'd done _this_. _He'd done this!_

"Calm your mind, Erik." Charles' voice was familiar and that of a stranger at the same. It looked like he wasn't the only one who'd been building up shields. There was a smile. A painful, polite smile that made him feel sick. Even after everything… (Erik. _Never _Magneto.) "Even without seeing into your thoughts I can sense that turmoil. Calm your mind."

Erik swallowed. It didn't erase the rotten taste. "How the hell am I supposed to be calm when…?!" _When I know _this_. When your lured me here to see _this_._

Charles sighed, seeming very tired all of a sudden. "It's alright, Erik." That tone was almost as soothing as the feel of the telepath inside his head. "It's alright. I may have blamed you, for a while. But I can't blame you forever on an accident. I've forgiven you a long time ago."

Erik snorted. His eyes narrowed menacingly against the stinging sensation in them. "You shouldn't forgive so easily", he bit out far more venomously than he'd meant to.

Charles' expression didn't change. "And you should learn how to forgive before you end up losing yourself into that helmet." The man's head tilted slightly and it could only be guessed what, exactly, those beautiful eyes saw. Despite his aura of innocence and unconditional kindness Charles had always been a mystery. "I don't know why you came, but… I've missed you." He wasn't sure which one of them was more stunned by that sudden announcement.

For a second Erik stared, feeling the shield crack, then steeled himself once more. He felt his face harden to a extend that ached. "You shouldn't."

Charles' eyes were sad, so very sad, and a thousand times older than those he'd remembered. A heavy sigh echoed like a thunder. "I know."

Erik felt that damned shield crack all over again. If he would've stayed for another second there would've been no telling what might've happened. And so, despite the fact that _everything_ inside of him screamed against it, he began to walk away. He paused for a second, though. "For what it's worth…" The gulp hurt. "I'm sorry." _I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry,ohmygod,I'msosorry…!_

"I can see that." Charles meant it, he realized. It was unnerving, really, how the man was able to read his thoughts like an open book even without peeking into his mind.

"And Charles… Don't ever call out to me again."

Charles felt Erik slipping away all over again and something inside of him _howled_ from sheer agony. This was the beach all over again. This was the violent goodbye. Back then he'd been selfless enough to let Erik go, to not reveal the truth of how much damage had been done, to not reveal just how much the man was leaving behind. He let Erik go, screaming on the inside and _everything_ crackling into thousands of pieces.

He couldn't go through that again. How was _anyone_ expected to go through that twice? There was only so much his heart could take.

And so, despite the fact that he despised himself for it, Charles all but whispered. "I wasn't the one who invited you here." This was selfish and cruel, to rope Erik down like this. Charles closed his eyes, fought the tears, fought the nausea, fought the ache, fought the guilt. The baby was squirming, anxious and confused. "Our son was."

Erik's steps halted.

* * *

TBC, OR…?

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Those two certainly have a lot of mess to sort out. Poor Erik, so much thrown at his face all at once. And definitely poor Charles, too!

Soooo… (glances nervously) How was that? Any good, at all? PLEASE, leave a note to let me know! It'd mean the world to me. Seriously.

Awkay, I've gotta get going now soooo… Until next time, my friends! I really hope that I'll be seeing you all then.

Take care!

* * *

**Angie in heaven**: Awww, it feels really good to hear that! (beams) Don't worry, English isn't my first language either but I understood every single word. (hugs)

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

**sjl**: You just got me totally overjoyed, ya know? (grins from ear to ear) I really hope that the next one meets your expectations.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	3. Open Wounds

A/N: Yup, I'm back. I've been a busy beaver by the time I was away, putting together some pieces of this story's future… (smirks mysteriously) BUT, let's not get ahead of ourselves.

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart and soul, for all your fantastic reviews (and listing, of course)! You can't even imagine how happy and flattered it makes me to know that you're out there, waiting for this story to continue. (GLOMPS) This story is growing fast with all the love pushing it forward. So thank you!

I truly wish that this new chapter turns out worthy of your expectations. (gulps)

* * *

Open Wounds

* * *

_"I wasn't the one who invited you here." This was selfish and cruel, to rope Erik down like this. Charles closed his eyes, fought the tears, fought the nausea, fought the ache, fought the guilt. The baby was squirming, anxious and confused. "Our son was."_

_Erik's steps halted._

* * *

It took a long time for Charles' words to sink in. Erik wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions they aroused inside him. He hadn't felt that much since…

/ _"Wait."_

_"If… we do _this_… I want it to be honest."_

_"There's something I want to show you."_

_"I've never let anyone else see _this_ before."_ /

Even with his whole body shaking under the storm the only other physical reaction Erik showed was his eyes narrowing. His hands quivered, itching to ball into fists. He didn't turn towards Charles, didn't trust himself if he'd seen the other man's face. "Why are you telling me this now?" he hissed.

Charles' breath shuddered. It seemed that he wasn't the only one facing a hurricane. "Because you deserve to know." It wasn't the full truth, of course. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) Erik still knew the man well enough to be able to fill in.

"I don't know what you're expecting." Erik's eyes narrowed further and his teeth gritted so tightly that the words barely made their way out. "We're through, remember? There on the beach…"

"… I was telling you that I do not want to join your path of death, pain, chaos and destruction." Charles' voice was surprisingly strong but he heard an undertone. "But… I do want you by my side, too, Erik." ('Do'. Not 'Did'.)

Erik felt a brutal slash that made him want to hiss out. He shifted, waited, attempted to process. His voice came out as cold as winter. "Don't, Charles. _Don't._"

Charles shuddered, sending a dagger of guilt through Erik's stomach. The telepath sighed and was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I apologize if I sound rude, but… Why did you come, if you think that it's too late?"

Erik chose not to speak. This was a matter he wished not to be touched. Instead he found his treacherous eyes straying towards Charles' stomach. The professor was far too thin to his liking but he could've sworn that he felt the tender beginning of a life there. And the longing… It nearly swept him off his feet. "I thought that you wouldn't be able to get pregnant", was all he finally managed, after a eternity.

"So did I", Charles admitted softly. The parental love in those blue eyes… It made them appear even more beautiful than usual. "But even I don't know everything, you see?"

Erik shivered under the sudden realization. Charles was right there. _Their baby_ was right there. If he would've reached out and touched he would've never been able to…

/ _"We want the same thing."_

_"We do not."_ /

Erik swallowed, his eyes and heart burning up.

Charles must've sensed it, despite the helmet. If there would've been _anything_ Erik could've done to take away that pain… "Go back home safely, my friend." The telepath's voice was soft and calm, betrayed nothing. "And take care of yourself."

The unexpected surrender made Erik shiver. It was so unlike Charles who once dove into the sea for him, who spent days and days trying to open up his eyes to see a utopia that simply didn't exist in Erik's tormented mind. For the third time Charles let go, gave him the choice. And so Erik walked away, turning his back on _everything_ even though there was a storm howling inside him.

The distant echo of a memory barely slowed Erik down.

/ _"I love you."_ /

Once more outside and on his way towards his new daily reality Erik passed by a playground. The swing set – thankfully unoccupied – bent easily under his thunderstorm of emotions.

Had Erik removed the helmet he would've heard the deafening roars of Charles' pain.

* * *

Twenty-two weeks. According to his own count that was how far along Charles was on that miserably rainy day. While Hank busied himself with scientific projects and Alex did something the rest of the household was happier not knowing Sean slipped into Charles' study. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was looking for. (Trouble, perhaps.) What he found was the professor reading.

The sight was odd, really. The striking contrast between that inexplainable aura of serenity and those sad eyes made Sean's stomach twist. What also caught his attention was that the page open was number twenty although the man must've spent quite a while in the room. He knew that Charles was a fast reader.

It wasn't a huge surprise that Charles noticed him before he made a sound. Immediately a small yet warm smile appeared. "Sean, what can I do for you?"

Sean shrugged, feeling embarrassed for some reason. He shifted his weight. "I just… got bored, I guess." He chewed his lower lip. "I was wondering if you had the time to teach me how to play chess."

A flash of pain could be seen in Charles' eyes and it wasn't hard to guess why. (One particular chessboard hadn't been touched in months.) But then the man nodded, his expression moulding into something a lot easier to look at. "Of course." The telepath was just putting his book away (never bothering to mark the page he was on) when the man gasped all of a sudden, his eyes widening slightly and a hand flying to his abdomen.

Panic made Sean jump and his eyes flew wide. If something was wrong… "Professor?" he piped out tentatively.

Charles looked at him. This time those eyes weren't as sad. They were even warmer than usual. "I'm alright. The baby… just decided to make himself known."

Sean couldn't resist the grin. Something warm that didn't feel quite like the telepath reached out towards the edges of his mind and he wondered if it could've been the baby. "I can't wait to get to meet him." He didn't question the older man's guess on the child's gender. A telepath was expected to know such things of who was growing inside them, right?

Charles looked towards his stomach. The bulge was still invisible. "That makes two of us", the man murmured.

Steely determination filled Sean. The pose he took might've felt comical to him under different circumstances. "Professor." He glanced towards the pregnant belly once more. "We're going to protect the baby as soon as he comes. All three of us. I promise." After everything the man had done for them they owed at least that much. He was sure that Hank and Alex agreed.

Charles seemed stunned, which wasn't seen all that often. Then, slowly yet steadily, the man's eyes filled with warmth. "Thank you for that, Sean. It means a lot to me." The professor then seemed to listen to something for a while and sighed. "Now, let's go to Alex before he succeeds in burning down the entire mansion. Then I'll teach you chess."

* * *

Erik had always been a restless spirit. But since his latest meeting with Charles the tingle (or perhaps more of a burning) underneath his skin was far, far too close to getting out of his control. He lashed out at everyone, attacked anyone. When facing questions he locked down into himself. (He was thankful for the helmet during the darkest of days. The last thing he wanted was a curious Emma roaming around his head.) Erik's mind refused to remain where he would've wanted it to be.

A son.

He had a unborn son.

He was going to be a father.

And he'd never get the chance to watch his child grow.

His son would live far away from him forever, never once even seeing his face.

He wouldn't be there during the birth.

During the first steps.

During the first _everything_.

(Magneto was no father.)

He wouldn't be there for Charles, either.

He'd never get the chance to…

"One more inch and you would've smashed Angel's head." Raven's voice was full of irritation but also open worry which reminded him too much of the girl he first met. (Of the sister he stole from Charles.) There was a frown on her blue face. Her eyes were sharp. "What the hell has been going on with you lately?"

Erik fidgeted with annoyance and some discomfort. Only once before had Raven entered his bedroom and even then it was more awkward than anything else. His eyes narrowed. "I'm fine", he all but hissed. He certainly was, although he sounded anything but.

But oh, Raven could rival her brother when it came to stubbornness. She leaned against the wall, a loudly speaking look on her face. "I know that you went to see Charles", she pointed out, managing to make him shiver slightly. There was a load of longing, guilt and sadness on her face. "Only he could've affected you this way."

Erik looked away and gritted his teeth, not bothering with trying to deny it. The words were hard to find. "He's… not the same." The sight of that chair, of those unfeeling legs…

"I know." The amount of pain in Raven's eyes would've brought a lesser man to their knees. She looked away and blinked rapidly. "He… talks to me, sometimes. Sends me thoughts. Makes sure that I'm alright. It helps me sleep. I think it helps him, too."

Quite a storm spun inside Erik. Surprise… Jealousy… Perhaps a hint of anger… "You've never told me." He sounded like a five-year-old with a bad temper, really.

She shrugged, unfazed. "It's private."

It was Erik's turn to look away. He could only guess how long his fingers had been squirming the way they were at the moment. He swallowed, wondering where the horrendous taste in his mouth came from. "He's pregnant." It was surprising, really, how easily such surreal words fell through his lips. The feelings they aroused inside him were even more stunning. "It's my baby."

He had no idea of how long the silence lasted. All he knew was that at the end of it Raven slid to the floor with something that sounded like a gasp of shock. "Oh, my…!" She trailed off and even without Charles' gift Erik felt her thoughts spinning. "Is… Is he alright? Is the baby alright?"

Erik blinked once, his stomach knotting. It wasn't until then he realized that he'd never even asked of the baby's wellbeing. "Charles… is fine. Judging by the looks of it he's not sleeping or eating enough but he's well." Physically, at least, aside the obvious.

Raven was quiet. Very, very quiet. And then whispered in a voice he barely heard. "Erik… What the hell are you still doing here? It's…"

"Think about our life here", he interrupted sharply, his eyes flaming. The wave of longing that'd been haunting him was almost more than he could bear. "Do you honestly think that a baby could grow up here? In the middle of what we believe in and what it brings?" _Do you honestly think that _Charles_ would ever agree to live this life?_

There was nothing Raven could say to that. Erik didn't realize that he'd slumped to the floor until she made her way to him, sat right beside him and took his hand into a firm, comforting hold. Silence filled the room.

* * *

Charles woke up. It was nothing unusual. He didn't think that he'd slept properly through even a single night during his life. But then his head screamed that something was wrong. Very, very badly wrong.

His first reaction was to scan through the house. His students were alright, every single one of them sleeping more or less soundly. He couldn't sense any type of a threat approaching the house.

Charles frowned. So what…?

And then, at that very moment, he felt it. The sharp, horrendous twinge of pain in his stomach. (A stab, really.) The baby's terror.

Breath caught into Charles' throat when the twinges continued and he shifted the blanket with a slow, unsteady hand. What he discovered made his head spin. Stilled his heart for a second.

Crimson blood staining his pants. Not exactly a pool of it but still all too visible.

Another surge of pain came. More followed soon after. Despite all the things that he'd studied and learned Charles didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on. All he knew was that the baby was horrified and something was _wrong_.

In a moment of blind panic Charles attempted to reach out for Erik. The man had his helmet on – hard as Charles' mind screamed it fell on deaf ears. The echo did hit someone, though. For all of a sudden he heard Raven. '_Charles?_'

Charles swallowed thickly, struggling not to whimper when a couple of more twinges came. _Calm your mind_, he told himself. He couldn't stop himself from glancing towards the blood, though. Was there more of it or were his eyes lying? '_I… __I can't reach Erik. So… Tell him that the baby needs him, please._'

Charles would've given a lot if he would've been able to calm Raven down. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. To be the big brother that she needed him to be. But as it was only one thought fit into his head.

_This can't be happening again…!_

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… Seems like things aren't going too well right now, no? (winces) Let's hope that Erik comes to his senses soon. This situation is tearing both of them apart.

Soooo… Was that trash material, or perhaps even decent? PLEASE, leave a note and let me know! It'd totally save my day. So… Pwease…? (gives puppy's eyes) (Oh, c'mon, I'd hate to use telepathy on you.) (blinks) (Oh, right…)

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all stay tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: (grins) Nope, it isn't. (I'm Europian, actually.) But I'm really happy and flattered to hear that I haven't butchered the language!

Uh oh, if that cliffie made you wince… (gulps) I REALLY hope that you'll find the chapter(s) to come worth sticking around!

HUGE thank yous for the review!


	4. The Blood on Your Hands

A/N: Hiya there! Told you that I've been a busy beaver. I'm back with a new chapter! (grins) Yay?

First things first, of course! You guys, you've seriously been an amazing audience. All those reviews and listings… (GLOMPS) Thank you, from the bottom of my heart! You can't even imagine how much your support means to me. Your love has sent this story glowing.

Awkay… (takes a breath) Are you guys ready for the ride? Because here we go. I hope that it's all you've been expecting.

THE BITS AND PIECES OF LYRICS at the beginning and end of this chapter are from a song called 'Broken' by Lifehouse. (Me no own. Sadly.) I think that it fits this pair so perfectly that it gives me chills.

* * *

/ _And I am here still waiting_

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_The broken locks were a warning_

_You got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded_

_I'm an open book instead__  
And I still see your reflection_

_Inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose_

_They're still looking for life_ /

* * *

The Blood on Your Hands

* * *

Erik never succeeded in falling asleep that night. Troubled thoughts, perhaps, kept him rolling around in his bed when he knew very well that he would've needed rest. That's why he heard Raven long before the door of his bedroom was thrown open without a knock. Any other day he would've snarled at her for intruding. The look of sheer terror on her blue face and the tears in her amber eyes changed his mind instantly. "What's going on?" Although a part of him seemed to know already. His heartbeat sped up while blood froze in his veins. (The feeling was exactly the same he had when he heard the bullet hit Charles.)

"The baby", was all she managed to squeeze out. It was more than enough.

Getting dressed properly took him less than three minutes but even that was more than he would've been willing to waste. He didn't bother with the cape but chose to leave the helmet on. (It wasn't because he wouldn't have trusted Charles for he did, with his all – he didn't trust _himself_ if he would've been able to hear and feel the telepath inside his head.)

Erik didn't notice that Raven was following him until he was already a step away from the building's front door. He frowned. "I don't think that it's a good idea…"

Raven's eyes narrowed and a lesser soul would've shuddered under the look aimed his way. "I don't care if it's a bad idea or not. Charles just called out to me and something's wrong. There's no way in hell you'd be able to stop me."

Erik growled but didn't speak another word of protest. He didn't want to a pointless fight with her. Besides, going _there_ with someone sounded like a rather appealing thought. The reception he'd receive wouldn't be a warm one.

Getting into the mansion was no challenge for a metal bender. (With all the metal _everywhere_ it was almost like Charles had wanted to give him the chance to come.) Instantly he could _feel_ Charles everywhere. He didn't want to even imagine what the place would've been like without professor around.

Still remembering the route easily he was behind Charles' bedroom door in a matter of minutes, a atypically quiet Raven firmly on his tails. His hand pressed to the doorknob when he heard the hissing voice behind him. "I'm _not_ letting you enter his room", Hank snarled in a tone that made his skin crawl. He'd faced Beast's wrath once. He didn't wish to waste time on dealing with it now.

Erik took a deep breath, then turned to face the blue furred mutant. "I'm not here to harm anyone. He called out to me. Is something wrong with him or the baby?"

The amount of mistrust lingering on Hank's face could almost be touched. What eventually coaxed the youth into his decision would remain a mystery. (Charles effect, perhaps?) "The baby was in a distress but it looks like the worst is over now." He wished that the younger mutant would've explained further, reassured him that nothing would go wrong anymore, but no relief was offered. "He still has a little bit fever and I had to medicate him. He's resting." The rest came after a prolonged pause. "He's… been asking of you. But if you disturb him I won't hesitate waking up Alex and Sean – or coming there to rip your throat open myself."

Had Erik not been irritated and sick with something beyond worry he would've been relieved by the fact that Charles had someone that loyal in his household. In the end he gave a nod, then moved to enter. On his way he noticed the look Hank and Raven exchanged. At least the two would be preoccupied for the time being. Perhaps he'd be granted some privacy.

The room was dimly lit but he was still able to see the person lay in the bed. He shuddered slightly at the look in those blue eyes. "We're both fine, Erik." The tone held a slight edge of sadness but wasn't hostile. "You don't have to…"

Perhaps even to his own surprise Erik walked closer, sat nearly tentatively to Charles' bedside. "I'm not leaving now", he announced sharply, hoping that it was enough.

There were so many things that Charles would've been allowed to say to him. So many bitter, vicious hisses that he would've deserved. But Charles had never been cruel. Despite the helmet the soothing warmth somewhere in the back of his head (which he'd always associated with the telepath's presence) intensified while a slight smile made itself known. No special powers were needed. That look was all it took to calm down Erik's raging heart.

Perhaps, just perhaps – somehow, someway, someday – it was going to be alright.

Erik didn't know how long they remained like that, still and silent, until Charles gasped all of a sudden, the look on the man's face changing into that of wonder. (It reminded Erik of the telepath's first meeting with Cerebro.) "Oh…"

Erik shifted uneasily, not quite daring to calm down yet. "Is the baby alright?" _Are _you_ alright?_, would've been too dangerous.

A single tear rolled as Charles gasped again, then looked slowly at him and motioned for him to come even closer. "Shh… Calm down, Erik. Feel it." All that love… He really didn't deserve it, not at all.

There was no stopping Erik, no matter how confused he was. His hand trembled while he outstretched it. Charles took it gently, guiding it towards the correct spot. Erik didn't know what he'd been expecting. What he faced surpassed all that.

There was a small thrust against his hand, then another. The baby… It was kicking, moving. _Alive_. Their son was right there inside Charles, safe and sound under their still joined hands.

All but choking on the tears he wasn't quite ready to shed yet Erik gasped, blinking rapidly. He would've been quite happy with staying like that for the rest of the night (for all eternity). But then Charles shivered and he noticed how the telepath's eyes drooped.

Erik's eyes were only that soft and unmasked around one person. On impulse he stroked the other's brown locks with the hand that wasn't pressed against the slightly swollen belly. "Go to sleep, Charles. You need rest."

Charles frowned and swallowed. The fear was easy to see. "What about you?"

This time it was Erik who felt a twinge of pain. He wanted to wince but held it back. Instead he pushed the telepath down gently and lay down beside the other man, inching as close as possible. "I won't leave", he promised. "When you wake up I'll be here." That much, at least, he could promise.

Charles looked into his eyes for the longest moment, then nodded. The panic had vanished, even though the man had been unable to see through the helmet. Blind trust. "I know." Almost as soon as the last syllable fell the professor was asleep.

Erik, on the other hand, was up for at least four more hours, his head buzzing with about a million thoughts. In the end his exhausted eyes slipped closed without him noticing. He fell asleep to the sound of Charles' even breathing and the feel of their son kicking.

* * *

As it turned out Charles slept for eighteen hours when he finally allowed his body the chance to rest properly. During that time his students kept a somewhat panicked eye on the professor and their unexpected houseguests. Raven they could handle, especially since they could easily see just how much she still cared for her surrogate brother and how guilty she was. But Erik – _Magneto_ – was a threat. The man who, as they viewed it, had almost killed Charles after cold heartedly slaughtering their enemy. Erik had betrayed the professor and tried to convince them into doing the same. They couldn't understand why Charles trusted the man enough to sleep close to him and Erik didn't offer them any explanations. None would've satisfied them, anyway. The air of tension didn't break until Charles emerged from the room two hours after waking up, still visibly tired but fully awake and sternly announcing that he was fine. The others were too relieved to argue.

To be fully honest they all expected at least Erik to leave once Charles woke up. For some sort of an explosion to happen. For another betrayal to take place. But two weeks passed by and their new, odd normalcy remained. The helmet stayed on but Erik didn't go. Perhaps he merely forgot to leave.

None of the youngsters noticed the way Charles and Erik kept switching loudly speaking glances, how they eyed on each other when the other wasn't looking. How Erik kept taking long walks and Charles seemed to lock himself into his study whenever he wasn't with the students, both of them seeming to wait and circle around each other. A thunder storm was stirring in its slumber. Raven fell into the unfortunate role of a trigger.

Charles was making some notes when he sensed a presence. Raven. There was no mistaking the feel of her closeness, even without poking around her mind. He gave her five minutes to make the first move before looking up to her eyes. While leaning against the room's doorway, a load of emotions printed all over her face, she looked very much like that scared, lonely child he met for the very first time.

Charles couldn't resist a tiny smile, not with the way his heart warmed up at the sight of her. It was good to have his sister home, however long she'd stay. "You're allowed to enter", he pointed out.

Seeming a tad bit embarrassed she did but didn't dare to move too close just yet. She shifted her weight, seeming painfully uncomfortable. "I… I've never apologized, for leaving you." He could almost feel the pain in her eyes as she glanced towards his wheelchair. "If I'd known…"

He shook his head, the smile becoming replaced by something more stern. His eyes, however, remained soft. So this was what'd taken two weeks before she'd had the courage to voice it. He put down the notes before speaking. "There's no need to apologize. I gave you the permission to leave because you wanted to, needed to." He took a breath. "And if you still feel the need to go you're allowed to, Raven. It's a part of growing up. Going away doesn't make you any less of my sister."

Charles had no idea of what happened. All he knew was that all of a sudden she was right there, practically sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped tightly around him, her shoulders quaking in a suspicious manner. He held her in return, allowing himself a brief moment of over flooding emotions. "But just so you know… You'll _always_ have a home here, whenever you choose to come. I'll never abandon you." (She'd never have to steal or be hungry again, he once promised. He wasn't about to break it.) Nothing more needed to be spoken of that matter.

About an hour later he sat on the study's couch reading while Raven lay with her head rested against him. The moment of peace was cut unexpectedly, almost violently, when she suddenly asked in a tone he'd never heard before. "I… I wanted to wait until you're better, before asking." She swallowed thickly, meeting his eyes. "Back when you reached out for me… You projected that '_this_' couldn't be happening again. What did you mean?"

This time the way Charles' stomach knotted didn't have anything to do with the baby's wellbeing. He swallowed thickly and stared at the wall, one hand protectively on the tiny bulge. He was supposed to be honest with her. And so… "I knew that I was pregnant almost instantly. I _felt_ and heard the life inside of me, although it took a few days to figure out what it was. Before… Before Cuba, I was just planning on telling Erik." His eyes watered and blinking didn't erase the moisture completely. He was truly terrified that he'd project some of the sheer agony flowing underneath his skin. "Before Cuba… I felt two heartbeats, two lives. One amazing mutant boy and one perfect human girl. After… After the bullet hit me… My legs weren't the only things that I stopped feeling."

It took a second. But then Raven gasped, her whole body shuddering under the heartbreaking realization. She grabbed his shoulder, as tightly as she could. " Charles…!"

Charles buried his face into his free hand while the other one clutched tightly to his shirt. No amount of willpower kept away the couple of tears. "I… I felt her die. While I lay there, in Erik's arms, I felt our daughter die."

Because of the helmet neither of them was able to sense the person who'd frozen close to the room's doorway on his way out of the building. Erik's eyes were wide as he stood there, barely even breathing, one hand brought to his lips in fear that he'd vomit. His eyes were full of tears. His heart was in pieces while the understanding seeped bitterly to the very core of his being.

On that cursed day… Out of all those humans he'd been about to destroy he'd only succeeded in killing one. His own daughter. His unborn, innocent baby girl.

He put a bullet on his daughter. He _killed_ his own daughter.

Erik had never moved as fast as he did then.

When Charles jerked abruptly Raven started, thinking that something was wrong with the baby. But the look on her brother's face… It suggested something else entirely. "What's wrong?" she asked in a tight tone.

Charles swallowed. She didn't like the look in his eyes. "It's Erik. We need to talk."

* * *

Erik didn't realize where he was going until he got there. The bunker where Alex preferred to train felt like just about the only place that could contain the amount of rage bubbling inside him. He didn't vent out all his emotions on metal, though. Instead he tossed aside the helmet, with such force that it was nearly damaged as it hit the floor, then punched the wall, so hard that a shockwave crossed his body. Blood smeared his skin.

It felt like absolutely everything his whole world was once built on had come crumbling down.

Another punch. More blood. He couldn't even feel it. Couldn't scream, no matter how much he would've wanted to. Just like he couldn't lift up that cursed coin once upon a time.

A yet another punch. All he could give was a yelp.

What the hell had he done?!

"You have no idea of how angry I was. A part of me still wants to be." The voice he heard wasn't his own. It was Charles', coming from right behind him. The emotions were thick, lingered in his head as well. "You left us, Erik. Everything I'd been trying to offer you… You threw it all away in a blink. You put on a helmet and locked me outside." There was a sharp inhale. "You killed Shaw although you must've known that there was no way I'd be able to get out of his head without giving him the chance to kill you instead. Because of you his blood is on my hands, too. And you… You would've killed all those soldiers. You were willing to destroy all of them, so many lives. It scares me, Erik. A bloodlust like that cannot be shut off suddenly. For the students' sake I can't have such hate, rage and violence in this house. So… Yes, I have concerns."

Erik swallowed thickly, feeling cold and broken. Those words were nothing more than he deserved but that didn't lessen the impact. He opened his mouth but couldn't find a word to say – there were no words with which he could've redeemed himself. Not after everything he'd done. Not after everything he'd…

"But… I still want to believe in you." Charles' voice was slightly more quiet. "The man I see in you… I need to believe that he can still be saved. Because… I want our son to have both of us in his life. I want to trust you fully again one day."

Erik's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if there's a lot left of the man you once knew."

Erik lifted his hand for a yet another punch at the wall but this time firm, determined fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Listen to me, Erik! For this one bloody time _listen_ to me!" Finally he turned to see. Charles' eyes were firm but filled with a million emotions. The man's hold on his wrist was nearly enough to break it. "That man I found from the sea… I want him by my side. I'll _always_ want him by my side."

Erik felt some moisture on his cheeks but for once it didn't make him feel humiliated. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. "I… I've brought you so much pain, Charles." It was a fact. A solid, bitter fact. "And I'll hurt you more in the future."

Charles sighed but didn't let go. Didn't let him continue the self assault. "I know. But I also know that there's no way that I could feel fully content and whole without you in my life." Slowly, slowly the man brought his hand to where their son was moving around restlessly. Strong. Alive. Charles' eyes were firm and full of love. "Don't you see how much you've given me?"

Erik took a deep, shuddering breath. His legs felt weak and his head hurt. "What if I can't be what you're expecting of me?" He'd brought along so much pain already. How much was enough? "What if I can't stay?"

All of a sudden those eyes meeting his were pure steel. "I'm not going to stop you from leaving if it is what you want to do. But I need you to stop that crusade against humans. For the sake of our daughter's memory I need you stop raging a war against her kind." A tear rolled. "I… I can't let you keep spitting at her memory. She would've been a wonderful little girl. If only you'd felt her…" That very moment marked the inevitable. For such a long time Charles had kept himself strong for the sake of everyone. But there, with no one but Erik to see the breakdown, the man crumbled down completely.

Waves of grief, rage, loss, overwhelming guilt and hurt came all the way to where Erik stood, unshielded without his helmet. The sobs and cries were loud, slashed him like daggers. In the end Charles simply slumped, letting go of his wrist to bury his visibly heavy head into both hands. When none of that eased the hurt Charles began to pull his hair, all but screaming with a long awaited thunder raging in his heart and soul.

Erik should've walked away, for both their sakes. But as it turned out he was just a man – he didn't have such strength. So instead he approached Charles, slowly and cautiously. The smaller man fit into his arms easily, weighed next to nothing as they slid to the floor. A thunderstorm of emotions blowed and it was impossible to separate which bit belonged to which.

Anger. Guilt. Loss. Grief. Hope. Love. Hopelessness. Terror.

Gasping, Erik pulled Charles closer, buried his face into the man's hair and inhaled the familiar scent, inhaled the presence he'd come so very close to losing. Inhaled, and wondered how in the world he'd ever be able to let go again.

Upon those ruins of two wounded souls a new day dawned.

* * *

/ _I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that_

_I will be okay_

_Broken lights on the freeway_

_Left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now_

_I haven't forgotten my way home_ /

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And so the healing begins. Hopefully. They'd sure deserve such after all this pain. (winces) Knowing these two, the route forward won't be entirely simple…

I'd love to hear out what you're thinking after this chapter. So… please, do leave a note. Pwease…? I could possibly butter you up with some Halloween candy… (wiggles eyebrows)

Until next time! I really hope that ya'll all be on board for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: Awww, it seriously warms my heart to hear that. (beams, and hugs)

European flare, huh? (chuckles) I'm sort of flattered to hear that. And GOSH, you really think so highly of my language skills? (blushes and beams) My English studies during school were mostly based on British English. It looks like some of it stuck with me.

(My passion is to learn Russian one day. Too bad my efforts so far have ended with... well, less than promising results. I've got a tiny base, though.)

I'm all excited to hear that you've enjoyed the ride thus far so much! I really hope that the next bit won't end up disappointing you, either.

Massive thank yous for the review!


	5. Angels and Demons

A/N: Yup, I've got the new chapter all sorted out. (grins) Hooray…?

First of all, of course… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart and soul, for your amazing reviews, time and attention! I have no idea of how much it means to me that you're out there. (GLOMPS) Thank you!

Awkay… (gulps) Since this is always the most nerve wrecking part I'll just cut the chase before I'll flee. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the chapter!

(RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE: Never, under any circumstances, watch 'Star Trek' while trying to read or write 'X-Men' –fiction. It blows and rattles a mind. 'Nuf said.)

* * *

Angels and Demons

* * *

Erik didn't even notice how a month slipped by. Charles was twenty-eight weeks pregnant and while the telepath's stomach refused to swell his condition could still be seen if one was observant enough. Subtle signs, like the desire for certain fruits. Like when the professor thought no one noticed he'd close his eyes and bring a hand to his stomach, a tiny smile playing on his lips. Like the glow decorating his pale face. Soon there'd baby a mutant baby in the house. In a house that still attempted to right itself after things had twisted around.

Erik was fully aware of the fact that the students didn't trust him. It'd been slightly easier on Raven. Upon leaving she'd damaged some bridges behind her but didn't leave them in flames. Erik had shown them his darkest side, attacked their mentor, nearly killed a nauseating number of humans right before their eyes. And then, when they would've needed him the most, he vanished from their lives. Getting back from there wasn't easy and Erik was sadly aware of how bad he was at mending wounds. Especially when he didn't have the slightest clue of what his place in the world was anymore.

The healing process began from a nightmare.

Erik had never been a heavy sleeper. That's why he wasn't surprised when his eyes flew open in the middle of the night, instantly full of alert. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. It took a second before he registered the sound. A scream, muffled but still. His blood ran cold while his eyes widened a fraction.

_Charles…!_

Erik's feet worked quickly as he dashed out of the bed and into motion. Reaching Charles' room took less than a breath but still too long. What he found made him freeze for a moment.

Charles… seemed fine, physically at least. But there was a sheen of cold sweat on the telepath's forehead while the still quite thin body twisted and turned, as though the man had been attempting to shed his skin. Erik knew in a flash. A nightmare.

Erik worked before his head had the chance to stop him. Five steps was all it took to reach the bed, to sit down and grab a firm hold of Charles' wrist. The telepath whimpered in a voice that burned his skin. There was a wave of terror, pain and despair Charles' powerful mind didn't manage to control. "Charles!" Erik called out, earning nothing but more of those horrifying whimpers. It was at that moment he did what could've easily been a horrendous mistake.

Erik clasped a hand to Charles' head and in an instant became pulled in. It was a chaos of sickening, sharp flashes that slashed even Erik sharply. A flood rolled by without a hint of mercy.

/ _Unwanted hands on Charles' tiny body._ /

/ _Screams, tears, whimpers of agony. No one came to help._ /

/ _Violent brushes._ /

/ _The smell of whiskey._ /

/ _Blood. Pain. Humiliation. Terror. Agonizing loneliness._ /

/ _'Please, help me!' No one did._ /

/ _The mansion became a prison._ /

Tears were building up in Erik's eyes but he didn't even notice them. All he could focus on was the whimpering, trashing telepath in his firm hold. "Charles!" he called out in a voice that wasn't quite even. There was no reaction. A tear rolled and he had no idea of which one it belonged to. "Charles, wake up! It's… It's me. I'm here. I'm right here. Please, just… Wake up." Once again Charles screamed and shifted violently, almost enough so to fall from the bed. Erik held tighter, leaned closer, rested his forehead against Charles'. And finally breathed out. "You… You're not alone, either, Charles."

It took a moment before he realized that the movements of Charles' body had paused. Feeling somewhat frightened to do so he opened his eyes to see Charles' eyelashes flutter. In a moment pools of blue peered up at him, filled with so many emotions that it stunned him.

For the longest time they simply stared at each other until Charles swallowed loudly, in a manner that suggested that the man had been choking. "I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Erik's eyes silenced whatever was coming. He was barely able to fight back the threatening tears. "You never told me", he whispered. It wasn't meant to be an accusation but it sounded like one. (While Charles knew all about _his_ scars…)

Charles' eyes were soft and far from dry. Talking seemed to require effort. "Would it have changed anything?"

Erik didn't speak. Instead he lay down slowly, as though afraid of startling the telepath, and with a rather determined tug coaxed the smaller man closer. Charles obeyed instantly, leaning to him and burying his face into Erik's chest. In a matter of moments the fabric became moist.

After about twenty minutes Charles fell into a exhausted slumber. (Erik didn't sleep all night.)

/ _"You're not alone."_ /

Erik squeezed Charles' hand.

While entering the room Erik forgot the door open. During the emotional scene neither noticed that the metal bender wasn't the only one who'd woken up to Charles' scream. As the two whispered to one another Alex stood by the doorway for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. As he walked away soundlessly, leaving the two alone, the look in his eyes was different from before.

* * *

Hank was a man of science. Maybe that was why understanding the matters of the heart was a complicated thing for him. There were certain things (of love, of forgiveness) even the professor hadn't managed to teach him yet. That afternoon there was a frown on his face as he sat right outside the mansion with the other students, watching how further away a already thirty weeks pregnant Charles walked with Erik, their hands lingering but not quite touching.

Alex's groan barely registered to him. "That training was _murder_! I swear that professor's getting meaner as the pregnancy goes on. And now he's let tin can join the torture."

Raven chuckled. Despite all the mess and confusion between them the sound made Hank's heart flutter. "You do realize that you're in a lot of trouble if he catches that, don't you?"

"Hmph." A shudder of fear could be felt, though. Hank then felt the blond's eyes on him. "So, what's with you, furball? You've said barely a word in twenty minutes."

Hank frowned as he watched the two men, who seemed to be lost into a world of their own. "I'm just… trying to understand what professor sees in his mind, to trust him like that." He sure as hell wouldn't have trusted the metal bender around his unborn child (or students, for the matter).

Raven sighed, leaning slightly closer. Her scent made Hank's cheeks heat up. "You don't need to read a mind to be able to see a glimpse of it." She inhaled. "Right now… I don't think that Erik has the slightest clue of what he wants. But he's figuring it out, I can tell. And he's terrified of what may happen when he finally gets it." A slight smile played on her lips. "He's not all evil, Hank, no matter what he's done. His world just happens to be a lot more black and white than yours."

Hank sighed, this uneasy feeling still sitting on his chest. Like his body had known things he wasn't aware of yet. "He's going to leave again", he pointed out.

"Maybe." (Possibly. Probably.) He couldn't quite read the look in Raven's eyes. "But his whole world is here. If he goes… He'll come back."

Hank turned his attention on the blue skinned girl and frowned, searching her eyes. _Are _you_ going to leave again?_, burned on his tongue but he didn't dare to voice it. He hated such cowardice in himself. Raven glanced back, found his eyes, but didn't ask or answer.

To their surprise Alex joined the conversation. There was a atypically solemn look in the blond's eyes. "Look… I know what it's like to pray for a second chance – for a third, fourth." The boy (who suddenly looked like a man before their eyes) shrugged. "I still don't trust the guy, but… It's like professor's taught. We've gotta be the better men."

For the longest time they all stared at the blond as though the young man had suddenly developed a new ability. What could one possibly have said to something like that? Sean then chuckled. "How about that. It looks like good old Havoc here is finally showing some growth", the youngling teased.

That started a round of bickering and growling, which eventually needed Charles' gentle admonishment to break it. A few moments before the professor appeared Hank glanced towards Raven's blue hand, which lay close to his. (It was beautiful, that color. Of course it was. How could he think otherwise, once upon a time?) Maybe second chances weren't such a bad thing.

After all, didn't she give him one, too?

* * *

Four hours past the training session from hell it was already getting dark while Raven made her way through the mansion, towards Charles' study. She'd always been able to tell when Charles had a headache. The one he had at the moment was most likely a massive one. Worry filling her eyes she was fully ready scold him for pushing himself too damn hard _again_ and – if necessary – drag him to bed kicking and screaming.

Upon facing the sight in the study Raven smiled. As it turned out she wouldn't have needed to worry about her perfectionist brother, after all. It seemed that Erik was doing a good enough job.

Erik had apparently entered the room only a couple of seconds before she showed up. Charles lifted his gaze, appearing genuinely surprised (how was it even possible to surprise a telepath?) while the metal bender approached with a mug of tea. "I thought that you were supposed to be training."

Erik's expression was stern but it didn't quite reach the man's eyes. "And you were supposed to be resting. You look ready to pass out."

Charles smiled. "I doubt that a little bit of research would wear me out. I'm perfectly fine, Erik." The man brushed his stomach with a tender hand. "We both are."

Erik groaned, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. Sure you are." The man offered the mug towards the professor. "Now, are you going to take a break and drink this willingly, or will I have to make you? I may not be a telepath but I can be quite persuasive."

Charles' expression was soft while the man put down his notes. "Yes, so I've noticed." Accepting the mug the professor smiled again. A genuine, pure smile that reached his eyes. "You still remember my favorite tea."

Erik shrugged while sitting down right next to the other man. "Of course I do." Only a careful ear caught the undertone. The subtext.

Charles' whole body seemed to radiate with the glow of his smile. Slowly and softly the telepath leaned against Erik with a barely audible sigh, savouring the drink with his eyes falling half closed. Erik didn't protest, didn't even flinch. In fact the metal bender's hand slipped into Charles' free one, subtly and carelessly. Joining the two of them together.

Yes, their bond had been tried, very hard. Yes, there was still a lot of healing to be done. But still… Raven felt like she'd been watching two halves of a coin melting together. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. (She, of course, would've rather died than admitted that out loud.)

"Raven?" Hank's voice startled her, nearly enough to make her yelp. A quick inspection revealed that the older men hadn't caught her, too wrapped up into their own world. She turned to find a tentative, nervous look on Hank's face. "I thought you had research to do", she pointed out, still just a little bit on guard.

Hank cleared his throat, shifted weight to another foot. "I, uh… I was wondering, if you'd like to go and see the satellite dish. I mean… The stars, they're pretty bright right now. It's beautiful up there. But of course I'll understand if…"

"Hank." It took her all not to chuckle. Gods, how she'd missed this boy…! "Yeah, I'd like to go with you. I love the stars."

For a moment Hank stared, as though not quite believing his luck. If it wasn't for all the blue she might've seen a blush. "Thank you", the furred male sputtered in the end.

Feeling a tingle on her skin she couldn't quite explain Raven focused for a second, then switched to the blonde teenager form Hank had always liked the best. To her surprise, though, he placed a hand to her arm and shook his head. She blinked twice, taken aback.

"No disguise tonight", he demanded. Was that… a smile?

Instantly falling back into her natural form Raven did the only thing that came to her mind. She leaned forward and kissed him. Then bit his lower lip, just for the sake of a payback.

* * *

That night Charles came to a very unsettling realization that Erik couldn't be sensed anywhere inside the walls of the mansion. Feeling far more worried than he would've cared to admit he searched slightly, finally locating the feel of Erik's familiar presence to the few trees on the edge of the mansion's property.

Charles frowned. What could the metal bender possibly be doing there?

Wheeling himself through the mansion's grounds with little trouble Charles paused a slight distance away from Erik. At first he frowned, not quite sure of what the man was doing practically kneeled to the ground. His heart broke a little bit as the realization dawned.

With tenderness few had been allowed to see Erik had used a piece of trash metal and formed a heart out of it, then put the item to the ground and fastened it steadily. Charles could see five roses, placed before of the heart.

"I felt like our daughter… That she deserves a place, where she can be remembered. But… There never was a body, so…" Erik's voice was small and frail, painfully unlike the usual one. "She didn't even have a name."

Charles' eyes stung but tears didn't spill. His voice came out hoarse. "Angelika", he breathed out, unable to tear his eyes away from the heart. His chest twisted and turned, as did his stomach. The baby still inside him most likely missed his sister, too. "Her name is Angelika. She's our little angel, now."

The eyes that turned towards him were the same he remembered from seemingly distant days of the past, from right before Erik succeeded in moving the satellite dish. The eyes of wonder. Hope. Love. The eyes of someone who'd just woken up from a long nightmare, even if for just a moment.

This was their the point between rage and serenity.

There, under the watch of the moon and their very own little angel, they exchanged their first kiss since the night before Cuba.

* * *

Special agent Jacob Reynold, age forty-two, rarely slept. And he surely didn't give himself the opportunity to rest when there was an assignment was supposed to taken care of. He received a phone call four days after the unsettling events in Cuba. What he heard confirmed his first concerns.

The mutants were raging a war.

Several of them had slipped right through the hands of the CIA.

Jacob wasn't about to let that mistake repeat itself.

Since that day he'd been a busy man. Now all his efforts were finally beginning to pay off. There was a grim look in his brown eyes as he entered a massive laboratory, running a hand through his overgrown black hair while his stomach complained loudly against too much caffeine. With twelve steady steps he'd marched all the way to the back of the room, where Dr. Kirk Hyde had a pair of green eyes fixed intently on something he couldn't see yet. "You called", he pointed out without any pleasantries. He hadn't made it this far with making friends.

Kirk nodded fervently, moving slightly. "I did some digging on the Xavier family's history. Turns out that it was quite… eventfull. A lot of violence, death and heartbreak. Nothing that'd interest us terribly, though."

Jacob frowned. His left eyebrow was beginning to twitch dangerously. "I'm assuming that you're trying to get to an actual point."

Kirk swallowed at the threat in his eyes. "Stop looking at me like I'm the enemy, alright?" The scientist cleared his throat. "Just so you know, I had to pull a lot of strings and bribe a family lawyer to pull this out. Charles had invested a lot of money on trying to make his past disappear." The pause lasted only for a breath, which was about all the man had before Jacob would've blown his head off. "As it turned out the family was very, very wealthy. They left Charles with a lot of money – and a mansion." Kirk grinned, waving a piece of paper like it'd been the decade's most fascinating discovery. "Here's the address. I got my hands on it four weeks ago. I'm willing to bet money that this is where they're nesting. It's the only place in this world they'd consider safe."

Jacob's eyebrow bounced up while a shudder of something barely human crossed his body. This was the chance they'd been waiting for. A chance they'd had for a while. "So you've known for a month where to find them. Why wasn't I notified sooner?" he snarled. All those weeks they'd wasted…!

Kirk's hands rose and fear lingered on the man's face. "Hey, it's a house full of mutants! A house with a very, very powerful telepath! No one can be sent in without proper preparations." That was when a helmet became pulled out. "A couple of agents found a design for this while going through Shaw's legacy. Two hours ago it was finally finished." There was a gentle tap. "No telepath could get through this."

Jacob shivered. The other mutants they'd handle. He'd even made sure that plastic made guns were prepared for the infiltration. (No metal bender would slaughter his men.) Now, with the telepath problem out of the way… "Excellent. This means that we can finally move to phase four. I'll make sure that the room downstairs is prepared." He met Kirk's eyes briefly before beginning to walk away. There was much to be done. "Good work, Dr. Hyde."

The mutants had declared a war with turning missiles towards those ships, with attacking those men. It was time to give a response.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh, dam…! (winces) But I think we all saw it coming. Let's just hope that none of our beloved mutants ends up hurt as this one comes down.

PLEASE, leave a review! Good? Bad? Lukewarm? Do let me know! It'd be the perfect early Christmas present. (glances pleadingly)

Until next time, folks! I really, truly hope that you'll all be staying tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**Guest**: I'm absolutely overjoyed that you not only enjoyed the chapter, but also found all those emotions well portrayed! It was something I was truly worried about. (beams)

I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you'll enjoy the next one as much!

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

**Jacqueline**: Goodness me, you're making me blush here! (chuckles, and hugs) Those words REALLY warm my heart, you know? (grins from ear to ear)

Colossal thank yous for the amazing review!

* * *

**sjl**: Oh dear! (winces, handing over tissues) I'm not sure if I should be sorry or flattered, to be honest. Perhaps a little bit of both…?

Those poor things, no? (sighs) Let's hope that they'll have happier times ahead.

I really, truly hope that you'll be just as satisfied with the next chapter, my friend!

Monumental thank yous for the review!

ps: Awww, it's so nice to make a new friend! (beams and hugs)


	6. Between Rage and Serenity

A/N: I'm back, everyone! (grins) We'll see just what I've brought along…

BUT, first, of course… Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews! (GLOMPS) They really make me float with joy, even though I've had a REALLY long day. So thank you!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) Since I doubt that any of you came here for my rambling, it's about time to go. I truly hope that the ride pleases you!

* * *

Between Rage and Serenity

* * *

When Charles hit puberty he had a rather embarrassing amount of erotic dreams. One particularly humiliating night he ended up projecting such a dream to Raven. They refused to meet each other's eyes for days. Since then those dreams stopped. Stopped until the hours of one early morning when Charles was thirty-four weeks pregnant.

Oh yes, he knew the hands he dreamt of and they were by no means unpleasant. Nor were the lips seeking through him. The fact that a regrettably large part of his body couldn't feel didn't hinder the pleasure the slightest. He'd had his fair share of the 'joys of the flesh' and knew the sensations by heart. It was _who_ he gave himself to in his dream that made all the difference. Surrendering so completely to someone like Erik was a throughout, overwhelming experience. The man knew exactly what to do, didn't hesitate to take what he wanted and made damn sure that Charles was right there with him, every single second. And those things spinning in Erik's mind…

Charles woke up to his own gasp, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat and shivering slightly from heat that wouldn't quite settle. He gasped again, his head spinning, and wondered just how loud he'd been while still asleep. (He tended to talk a lot in his sleep, Raven had told him. With lips and his mind.)

"Well…" Erik's voice made his heart leap into his throat. Turning his head quickly he found the man sitting on the edge of his bed, without a shirt on. There was a mixture of emotions on the taller man's face. What… was the metal bender doing in his room? "That certainly was a very interesting dream."

Charles blinked several times before the words came. "I'm… not quite sure if I'm still dreaming." Then, as he woke up properly, a realization dawned. His eyes widened and he was sure that a shade of crimson took over his cheeks. "Oh, no…! If I projected you…"

Erik chuckled, a sound that made his stomach bubble with joy. It was rare to see that steel hard man so open, so happy. "Don't worry, you weren't _that_ loud. Even I barely heard you."

Charles sighed, relaxing slightly. His hand rubbed his slightly swollen belly absentmindedly. The baby was still asleep. "Good", he breathed. That heat he'd been dreaming of, though… It still wouldn't go anywhere. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling, discovering that the words were harder to squeeze out than he'd expected. In the end he chose to use telepathy instead. '_To be perfectly honest… I haven't even dreamt of it with anyone, since…_'

There was a second of stunned silence before Erik replied, a little more quietly. He felt the man's eyes on him. '_Neither have I._'

Charles had to gather his courage for the longest moment until he dared to meet Erik's eyes. This time the words were spoken out loud. "I… know that we haven't made any agreements. I have no expectations. And I… kind of hope that you have none, either. But…" He swallowed. Expressing needs (voicing that he wanted something) was still foreign to him. His hand slipped to Erik's thigh like it'd belonged there. The skin under a thin layer of fabric was warmer than he'd expected. "I'd very much like to feel your… touch."

Erik's forehead held a frown but he man's eyes burned with something beyond lust. (After all, it'd been _months_.) The man licked his lips. "Are you… sure, Charles? I…" Whatever Charles ended up projecting shut the metal bender up instantly. A pair of eyes widened and Charles didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite as beautiful.

Charles shivered slightly and wished that would've managed to shift himself closer. "There are no guarantees in life – there's no way of knowing how this is all going to come down." To be honest he was rather terrified. There were numerous huge question marks marring their future. And then the situation at hand. He'd never done _this_ after his injury. There was no telling what might happen and he didn't have the slightest clue of what to ask for and what to expect. With a burst of blinding panic he realized that he couldn't even be sure if he'd be able to do this at all anymore. Still… "But right now you're here. I'm here. We want each other. That's enough for me."

Erik was clearly aroused even further but a hint of hesitation lingered. "What about the baby? Are you sure that this won't…?" Those words sealed the deal.

Barely even realizing what he was doing Charles grabbed Erik's bare shoulder and pulled the man closer, until their lips crashed together in a way that might've been considered violent with anyone else. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but still didn't satisfy the need swelling inside Charles. "Let me show you how much I've missed you", he breathed against the taller man's lips.

While more kisses came Erik's hand inched lower, lower, towards the area that'd been completely numb for a while. A gentle yet demanding brush that Charles experienced even without being able to actually feel it. He closed his eyes and arched his neck backwards, letting the sensations a mixture of current actions and pleasant memories provided wash over him.

His motions clearly encouraged Erik. As the metal bender went on heat (such he hadn't felt in ages) took over Charles' body and he gasped, out of breath and dazed. Erik's lips searched through those parts of his skin that could still feel, drowning him into the other man's unguarded emotions.

Lust. Guilt. Hope. Passion. Love.

And all of a sudden a crystal clear thought echoed in his head. '_I want you to feel fully comfortable with all this._'

Charles just had to smile. _I have no idea of how this should be done, I'm afraid. But what you're doing right now… It feels very good_, his mind whispered back.

To his surprise Erik chuckled. The man's eyes were warm, inviting, and Charles found himself hoping that the look in them at that very moment would show itself more often. Maybe then people would've learned to know the man he'd fallen in love with.

This was the man who played chess with him.

This was the man who moved the satellite dish.

This was the man who shared his bed.

This was the man who held him in his arms on that cursed beach.

Charles' eyebrow bounced up while he attempted to fight past the overpowering surge of feelings and memories. "I'm sure that you've had enough people warming your bed to know that laughing in this situation isn't considered very polite", he joked in a bizarre, husky tone.

Erik shook his head, smiling. "I'm not laughing at you, _professor_." The man's eyes traveled downwards. "It just… so happens that I can see exactly how much you're enjoying yourself."

Confused, Charles looked down as well. What he found made him blush and nearly choke on his breath while a brand new surge of tingling traveled underneath his skin. Yes. He was quite certainly, positively sporting an erection. "Bloody hell…!" was all he managed to choke out. Tears that shouldn't have belonged into this situation tickled the corners of his eyes.

For months he'd thought, feared…

He gasped once more when Erik's lips were on his all of a sudden. The man's whole soul seemed to smile while those eyes bore right into his. "Nonsense. You could never, ever be damaged in my eyes."

Charles swallowed, feeling a hint of discomfort and embarrassment. He hadn't meant to… "Was I projecting?" His confusion grew when Erik shook his head. "Have you learned how to read minds, then?"

Another shake of a head. A caress that made him feel like he'd been falling down and flying at the same time. "Only yours, Charles. Only yours."

And finally, finally they gave in to the longing and need that'd been building up over months and months of loneliness. During the following couple of hours those two scarred, battered souls melted into one. Somehow they managed to fill each others' injuries, like balm had been poured on open wounds.

/ _"Only yours."_ /

Perhaps, for the time being, that was enough to shield them against the uncertainty and questions of 'tomorrow'.

When the students finally started waking up three hours later Erik was making omelette for them all and Charles sat close by, reading a book with a strange, flushed look and a oddly contented smile on his lips. Erik silenced their questions with a glare. The man probably didn't know that the look on his face was exactly similar to Charles'.

* * *

Being thirty-five weeks pregnant had its downsides, although Erik admitted that seeing how Charles was beginning to nest was adorable. The telepath seemed to have pains as the baby kept growing. Pains, and intense exhaustion.

That afternoon Erik ordered a reluctant Charles firmly to a nap, thus taking a lead of the current training session. It didn't go smoothly. He had no idea of what went wrong but all of a sudden Hank was down, holding his right arm with a scowl.

Raven was moving instantly. "Hank!" Gently, gently she surveyed the damage. Hank shivered slightly at the touch.

Erik stepped forward with a frown. He hadn't expected the twinge of worry. "Are you alright?"

Hank growled, narrowing his eyes at him. "Stay… away."

"Hank…!" Raven hissed, tearing her eyes away from the apparently minor injury.

The furred male didn't listen. "That traitor hasn't given me a single good reason to trust him!"

Raven gulped, appearing hurt. It took a moment before the words came. "I betrayed you, too, remember? How could you trust me, either?"

Erik swallowed, knowing all too well that this rift was entirely his fault. He should've remembered that he wouldn't pay the price of walking away alone. He opened his mouth but it was Charles' voice that spoke. "Alright, everyone. That's quite enough." There was a look on the man's face that would've silenced a full army even without any mind tricks.

Hank cleared his throat and looked away, shame faced. "I'm sorry, professor."

The telepath sighed, sadness appearing to his usually sparkling eyes. "The fault is mine. I've been putting this off for too long, I'm afraid." The man gestured them to come closer. "Come here and join hands. There's something I want to show you but I need you to trust me."

They all obeyed, trusting just as blindly as Charles did. What kind of a fool wouldn't have trusted the kind hearted telepath? (Erik preferred not remembering that he didn't, once, not enough to remove the helmet for even a second.) When they were ready Charles closed his eyes and focused.

At first Erik didn't understand what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, the flashes began. They were more than just feelings, far more than just memories. Their minds tangled together and with as much integrity as possible Charles unraveled some of the hidden corners of their minds, including the telepath's own. There were no such things as pride, prejudice or borderlines. Everything was welcomed. Everything was accepted. It was simply, purely and honestly just their group. All of them coming together.

Loneliness… Sadness… Hope… Love… Friendship… Disappointment… Anger… Grief… Determination… Protection… Despair… Hurt… Mistrust… Trust… Acceptance… Who each bit belonged to was irrelevant, they soon realized. Identities vanished. Because… In that beautiful, stunning chaos no 'I' or 'you' existed.

It was only 'us', 'we'. For those few precious moments they were one. They were the same team that marched into the mansion once upon a time, scared and unsure but full of hopes, dreams. They weren't alone anymore.

They were a family.

Charles kept it going for a few more moments until he released them slowly, gently, with a brush of affection they could all feel. There was a small, tender smile on the telepath's lips. "Do you see what I see, now? Can you consider this possiblity?"

Alex and Sean nodded in unison. Raven wiped her eyes which appeared moist although no tears could be seen. Hank shivered, his eyes wide and dazed, fixed his attention on Erik. Then, very slowly, nodded.

And Erik… Erik stared. His whole body in a state of shock, the world and life he once believed in smashed to a million sharp pieces. Everything that he once thought he'd be, of what he'd become, of what he was, crushed. Through the cracks this faint, nearly shy sigh of warmth seeped into his tortured mind, trying to find its way into a heart that'd been broken too many times, too bitterly.

Erik stared. Stared, and realized just how much he was loved. And through those horrifying moments, his eyes on Charles, wondered if this was what being in love felt like.

* * *

That night Charles woke up to a sensation of threat even though his head couldn't catch a single threatening thought. He gasped, his eyes darting around frantically. The room was dark. He couldn't sense any intruders. So why…?

And then he heard the steps. They were approaching the mansion's door.

He swallowed thickly, his head spinning. After composing himself for a brief second he shifted his attention to a still sleeping Erik and grabbed the man's shoulder slightly more forcefully than he'd meant to. "Erik!" he called out in a quiet, husky tone that held a great deal of panic.

Erik was awake in a flash. Fully alert, worried eyes examined him. "The baby…?"

Their son was frantic, terrified, but alright. Charles took a breath. "The baby's fine. But… Erik, someone's coming. I can't get a proper hold of them but they don't feel like mutants, even shielded ones. The government… I think they found us." This was his worst fears becoming reality. This was what he'd been trying to avoid.

Erik's eyes widened, then filled with sheer steel. "How?"

Charles shook his head. "I don't know." Before Erik could move to help he'd maneuvered himself into his wheelchair, his head buzzing to form some sort of a plan. Still he couldn't feel the minds of the intruders. It bothered him greatly. "The students… Take them to the bunker, right now. There's a secret exit from it that leads outside. Use it."

Erik frowned, more than a little bit worry imprinted to those beautiful eyes. "What about you?"

"With the chair I'd be slowing you down. There'll be a struggle and I'd be a hindrance to you all in the middle of it." Those words stung him but they were true. "I'll be able to hide for a while. I'll be keeping an eye on you, guiding you through whenever I can." Charles fought to create a tiny smile. He tapped his forehead with two fingers. "I'll be fine, I promise. I know this place. I'll find my way out as soon as it's safe." His expression then turned into a lot more solemn one. "Now go, before the agents get to them first."

Erik frowned. "Stay safe and hidden. Don't do anything stupid." He could feel the man's panic and reluctance even without using his talents. The metal bender's mouth opened, then closed, those words becoming lost forever. And then, with a one last look, Erik was running.

Charles stared at the closed door for a moment, then inhaled and closed his eyes, attempting to focus. The intruders… He still couldn't feel them. It was almost like…

His eyes opened and widened, realization dawning. _Just like with Shaw's helmet._

These agents… They knew exactly what they were up against. They were prepared. His strange, tiny family was in hell a lot more trouble than he'd thought.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Soooooo not looking good right now, no? (shudders) And after such sweet moments, too. (whimpers) We'll see how this all comes down.

PLEASE, leave a note! Let me know if this was a decent read – or something that'd deserve to be demolished forever. Pwease…? Christmas is fast approaching and this might be your chance to impress the elves…

Until next time, ya folks! I really hope that I'll see you all then.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: I'm glad that there's no sniffling anymore. But we'll see just how big of a mess there's incoming. (shudders)

Gosh, you're such a good coach! (hugs, again) I really hope that the next one won't let you down, either.

Monumental thank yous for the review! C ya soon, I hope.


	7. All For You

A/N: Guess who's back? (grins) BUT, before getting to the actual business…

THANK YOU, so much, for all that love you've you've shown this story! Those reviews and listings… They really do mean a lot, ya know? (GLOMPS) I'm working my hardest to try and meet up your expectations. You've deserved nothing less! (hugs again)

Awkay… This chapter is something… a bit different from what I've written for 'X-Men' before, so I'm a bit more nervous than usual. (gulps) I REALLY that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

All For You

* * *

'_Alex, wake up right now! __We're under attack! __Get into the bunker, _now_!_'

If a prison taught Alex anything he learned to be a light sleeper. That's why his eyes flew open only a flash after Charles' mental cry. It didn't take long before he heard the steps behind the door of his room. Slipping out of the bed like a hunting tiger he made his way through the dark without any fumbling, then waited. The door opened a mere inch. It was all the invitation he needed. He struck, _hard_. After a nauseating crunch and a chilling moan someone fell down. Alex swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach (hadn't he _sworn_ to never harm anyone _ever_ again!), then moved soundlessly to take a look. What he discovered made his eyes widen.

A CIA agent. Unconscious, with a broken nose and armed. With a helmet that looked much, much too familiar sitting on his head. CIA had sent this man to kill and Alex had a nauseating feeling that there were a lot more coming.

Alex's eyes grew even further while his chaotic thoughts rolled on. The others…! He'd have to warn the others!

It, however, looked like they'd received the same warning he did. For just as he sped to the hallway Sean stumbled out of his room, eyes wide and hair a disheveled mess. Alex had _never_ seen anyone look so scared. Those eyes widened even further upon seeing the knocked out agent. "What… What's going on?"

Alex swallowed, shaking his head. With the adrenaline taking over he was starting to shake. "I… I don't know." He took a deep breath. It didn't help him calm down. "Charles… He told us to go to the bunker. We should find the others and do that."

Sean nodded quickly, face a lot paler than usual. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's do that. We need to get the hell out of here."

As it turned out they never got the chance to work on that plan, for just then the steps seemed to be everywhere. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Alex counted to ten and he couldn't tell if that was even all of it. All those men against two adults and four teenagers? (But then again, this wasn't exactly your average six.) Five sets of steps, it seemed, approached them.

Alex prepared himself but Sean was faster. By the time the agents got there Sean's mouth was already open. The blast of sound nearly blew up Alex's eardrums as well and he had to bring his hands to his ears as he watched the high trained, fully prepared group of five go down like a set of Domino pieces. "Wow…", was all he could muster. Sean, on the other hand, seemed to fight between grinning, bursting into tears, throwing up and passing out.

Before they had the chance to fully recover they caught approaching steps once more. Alex was fully ready to strike until Erik materialized from behind the corner. The metal bender's eyebrow bounced up as he took in the devastation. "Impressive."

Alex lifted his chin and folded his arms. "Charles taught us well."

Erik nodded without a hint of mockery. "I can tell." The undertones weren't quite well hidden.

Alex's eyes weren't as sharp as Erik's. They didn't see that one of the floored agents was, in fact, moving. Erik's did.

There was a split second of movement. Then a gunshot. Then a groan of pain.

* * *

Not very far away Charles had managed to find a room safely away from the commotion. The same tiny room he hid in when he was a child. Safety was barely any comfort when his head was in a turmoil, calling out desperately. '_Everyone, listen!_' his mind screamed. The students were all awake, he could sense overall chaos. He could sense Erik's fear. It made his chest tighten painfully. '_I can't… I can't control them – they've copied Shaw's helmet! Get into the bunker, now!_'

Erik's answer was almost equally horrified. '_Charles…!_' The rest never made it out. For just then Charles felt the attack. Saw the plastic bullet flying as though he'd been right there. Sensed the horror, the full power of the confrontation. Felt five men fall down. _Felt_ Erik's pain.

The wave that crossed Charles took all his breath away, struck him far more numb than any bullet ever could've. His head spun and for a moment he was sure that he'd pass out. He wanted to throw up, wanted to…

'_I'm fine, Charles. I'm alright. It was just a flesh wound, do you hear me? Just a grace._' Clearly it still hurt. '_I just made it to Sean and Alex. It'll be okay. And when… When this is over, I'll come and get you. I promise._'

The professor couldn't help smiling slightly at the conviction behind those words. The moment of relief was short lived, for just then Charles heard steps right behind the room's door. In a flash the door was opened, revealing him an agent who had a growling dog with him. A man who had a helmet on. "Having read the hospital files on your condition I had a feeling that you might try to hide yourself. Professor Xavier, isn't it?" The agent nodded towards the door. "I also have a feeling that the metal bender friend of yours – Erik, Magneto? – is about to come and attempt to save you. You may even be calling out to him. But just so you know… There are three agents right behind in the hallway, hidden safely out of sight. They're armed with plastic guns and prepared for absolutely everything. No matter how fast that friend of yours is… Well, by the time he's located them all and connected his mind to metal he's already dead."

Charles' eyes hardened uncharacteristically while his hands squeezed the wheelchair so hard that his knuckles turned white. "He won't come."

The agen't eyebrow arched. "That's because you're protecting them, right? Are you aware of what keeping them safe is going to cost you?"

The all too familiar squirming in his abdomen made Charles want to cry. The pain was so intense that it took his all not to let it show. "Yes." Yes, he was. All too aware. He could only hope…

A plastic gun was fixed on him. "I should kill you right now. But I have orders to follow." The man's steps approached. "There are others like you. Those rodents you're helping and many others. You're going to help me find them."

* * *

Alex stared at the bleeding wound on Erik's side, with nausea swirling everywhere and several emotions filling his head. Despite the pain that had to be present the metal bender stood firm, still halfway shielding him. The older mutant's hand was on the injury and eyes firmly on the agent who was fully unconscious. "What…?" Alex sputtered. _What the hell did you just do? Why?_

Erik had never been a man of explanations. He didn't start now. "You two, make sure that no one is going to get into this building through the front door anymore and go to the bunker as fast as you can. I have a feeling that Charles will be watching over you throughout it all. Try not to get yourselves killed."

Sean frowned, as though not entirely sure if he should trust. "What about you?"

"Raven and Hank are still somewhere in the mansion. I'm going to get them. Then I'll go and get Charles. I'm not abandoning him into the hands of these humans." _Not again_, was almost heard. It was impossible to decipher the look in Erik's dark, steel hard eyes. "Move. Now. Let's put an end to this." With those words they all sprinted into action.

* * *

Raven dared to say that she wasn't scared easily. But as she dashed out of her room, woken up in the middle of the night by Charles' mental cry, she was _horrified_. For herself. For all those she held dear in the world.

Desperately trying to grasp on the cool she usually managed to lull herself into she knocked out an agent who was careless enough to turn a corner so that his back was to her. Hard as she tried she couldn't help feeling a flicker of satisfaction upon seeing him go down. Trying to catch her breath around the adrenaline rush she dashed on, down, down, down, desperately attempting to make her way towards the bunker where she'd been told to go. All of a sudden she froze, coming to a sickening realization that the mansion around her was far too full of life. The steps echoing everywhere weren't those of her fellow mutants.

And then steps approached from her right. As the agent stepped into view she worked on her first instinct. She morphed. By the time the agent appeared to her view all his eyes found was a tiny little girl with long, blonde hair and huge blue eyes. The gun in his hold made it easy for her to appear terrified. (_A _plastic_ gun. Shit…!_ She doubted that there would've been even a single bit of metal in his uniform.) The metallic helmet on his head didn't exactly fill her with promise, either. It brought back all those nightmares she'd had of Shaw. Charles wouldn't be able to maneuver them through this one. There'd be a confrontation and the outcome was entirely up to all of them. The thought made her heart hammer madly and adrenaline speed through her veins all over again.

"Please…!" she whimpered. It was unnerving, really, that such a sound could come from her. So child like, so frail, so full of sheer panic. Like the noise of a wounded rabbit.

The agent – a man in his late forties with sharp grey eyes – didn't appear the slightest bit deterred. The gun was fixed even more firmly towards her. "We were briefed on every single one of you, Raven. Did you honestly think that we weren't making notes during your stay in the CIA-base? We observed. We paid attention. We prepared ourselves for another Shaw. So, _Mystique_… I know every little thing about. You should just switch back to your natural form. Before I choose to lose my temper."

Raven swallowed, contemplating her options. The gun fixed on her meant that no blitz attack from her was possible. She couldn't exactly run anymore, either. And so, deciding to buy herself as many seconds as she could, she obeyed.

'_It's alright, Raven. It's alright._' Charles' voice inside her head was so unexpected that she shivered, her eyes widening a scarcely traceable fraction. '_Just stay calm. Everything's going to be alright._'

Raven felt a atypical doubt towards her brother's words. Because by then the agent looked impatient. People could be very, very unpredictable when impatient. "The others… Where are they?"

Mercifully fear and shock numbed her. Her tone was flat. "After everything Charles and we all did for the CIA – after he nearly died to save those soldiers… This is how you choose to repay his courtesy?"

The agent's eyes narrowed. "This is your last chance. Do you understand? Your last chance before I pull the trigger. So let's try again. Where… are… they?"

All of a sudden Raven saw a flash of blue. Despite the situation at hand a slight smile appeared. "Close."

The agent didn't have the chance to ask a thing. There was a sharp noise of impact and the man flew right at a nearby wall, then slid down and remained unmoving. In his former place stood Hank, fist still raised from the strike, his expression unreadable. The second the furred mutant focused on her the worry became nearly thick enough to touch. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, her chest rising and falling unevenly as panic began to subside. Her mouth felt oddly dry. "Yeah." She shivered, still seeing that gun on her. "But a minute or something later and I wouldn't have been."

Hank took a deep breath, clearly still rattled. "Charles told me where to find you." Steps were moving uncomfortably close. The sounds made the young man fidget. "We… We should go. The others are probably already in the bunker."

Raven frowned, feeling a great deal of unease. She looked around for a second, trying not to notice the unconscious agent. "What about this place? It's our home."

Hank tried to smile but it looked closer to a grimace. "We'll find another home. Together", he whispered. Finally making his way to her he took her hand, held on tight. "But right now we have to go, before this ends to a massacre of them or us."

Rage bubbled inside Raven's stomach as she followed him. Rage and sadness. It was unfair that they were chased out of their own home. That they were hunted down like this. "We can't leave this house to them", she growled.

Hank's eyes flashed. "Don't worry, they won't find anything they could use against us. Charles made sure of that." So perhaps Charles was something of a pacifist. But he was no fool, especially when it came to the safety of his students.

Raven fought the urge to wince. Charles would never stop beating himself up about this, no matter how little he was to blame. In Charles' eyes this was his mistake, his inability to protect those precious to him.

'_Focus, Raven. Focus._' Charles' mental voice sounded just a touch tighter than usual. '_Focus, and it'll be alright._'

"Raven." Did Hank's voice shiver just a little bit? There was a unusual, nervous look in his eyes that were darting around restlessly. "Something's wrong."

He barely got those words out before there was this odd, chilling whistling sound. And then there was something that looked disturbingly lot like a dart sticking from his neck. Raven's eyes teared up and widened while he brought a hand to the injury. Had she been able to she would've screamed, from the bottom of her heart and soul. But as it was all she could do was stare.

At first nothing happened, apart from Hank gasping as though he'd been in tremendous agony. (She really, truly hoped that it wasn't the case.) Then, so unexpectedly that she yelped, he began to change like he'd been shedding his skin. After several growls and heart wrenching cries of pain the young man she once met stood right before her.

Fully human. Only human. Perfectly normal. And none of it looked right.

The 'cure'… They'd completed his 'cure'…!

They stared at each other, making the dangerous mistake of forgetting the sniper that got him in the first place. Stared until his eyes rolled back and he slumped rather ungracefully, like someone had flicked a switch. With a yelp she caught him a second before he would've crashed down to the floor, tears of terror filling her eyes. "Hank!" No response. Nothing. What came out next was nothing but a pained whimper. "Hank, goddamnit…!"

There was a dull thud. Looking up with a gasp of startle she realized that a man whose face she couldn't see had fallen from his hiding place in the stairs. A small pool of blood could be seen underneath the prone figure. Less than a step away, still prepared to strike, kneeled Erik, what looked like a bruise on his grim face. "Metal's almost impossible to find in this house. Those brats must've worked hard to get rid of anything I could've used to harm if I'd attacked them." The pain and remorse were nearly palpable, whether he noticed it or not. "It was sort of refreshing to do this the old fashioned way, though." Seeing her expression he went on, his expression never changing. "He's not dead, yet at least. I know that Charles wouldn't want anyone to be killed in his school." The metal bender's eyes then found Hank and darkened. With a elegant motion the man straightened his tall form and took a couple of long steps to where she was holding the young mutant. If Erik thought anything about Hank's changed appearance it didn't show. "Let's get him out of here. I can tell that there are agents still hiding somewhere but even Charles can't pinpoint them because of the helmets. The faster we put an end to this mess the better."

Supporting Hank's unconscious form with Erik Raven couldn't have agreed more. It wasn't until then she noticed the blood staining Erik's shirt. Her skin crawled while worry rushed through her. "Are you okay?"

Erik growled, something dangerous in his eyes. Pain. Annoyance. "It's just a little bit blood. I'll live." By then they'd almost reached the bunker. He ripped the door open easily with his powers. "Right now I'd say that we have hell a lot bigger things to worry about."

She nodded, coming to a conclusion that silence was the best option the moment. In a grim silence they finished the distance to the bunker. On their way they closed their eyes on the couple of unconscious agents lay on the floor. Tried not to notice the stench of blood and loss.

When the bunker's heavy air caressed Raven's face some short seconds later she didn't look back before the door closed. Didn't give the place she'd come to consider home a single glance. That didn't stop the tears filling her eyes.

They'd lost a home, for there was no way they'd ever be able come back now that the CIA had found the mansion. She could only hope and pray, with all there was in her, that they'd all be there together to face the new future that'd rise from the ashes.

* * *

Charles' breath caught into his throat as the agent kept approaching. And he realized that there was no escape for him anymore. In that moment of sheer despair there was only one thing Charles could do. He focused his mind once more and reached out to Erik. He pushed the man away, towards safety, no matter how hard the metal bender protested. The others were safe, at least. That was a comfort. "You know very well that I can't help you locate them to give you the chance to annihilate them", he told the agent out loud, staring at the man right to the eyes.

"We'll see if you have a change of heart once you've spent a little time with us."

Erik's voice echoed in his ears. '_Charles, what the hell are you doing? __I…_'

'_Erik._' The urgency silenced the other instantly. Charles took a breath that shuddered more than he would've liked. The agent with the gun took a step closer and no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anything with which he could've fought back. '_You… You need to take care of the students. Do you understand? I… I need you to make sure that they're safe and look after them. Don't abandon them. And when our son is born… You have to find him and protect him. I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe until then._'

'_Charles, what the hell is going on?_' Erik sounded horrified and it tore Charles' chest, his mind, his soul. If only…

'_I'm sorry, Erik._' And he meant it, he really did. He hoped that Erik would understand in the end. Even forgive him, perhaps.

The baby was squirming, twisting and turning, and only the solemn fact that he couldn't tip off his condition kept Charles from whimpering. What kind of a parent was he, unable to protect his child before he was even born? How was he supposed to…?

'_Charles? Can you hear me?_'

Charles tried to fight back, of course he did, with all his strength. But with the helmet blocking his talents he was just a man in a wheelchair against a trained, armed agent. He whimpered when he inevitably hit the floor. The gun became pressed against his forehead while the agent's free hand pulled out a needle. Charles' eyes widened.

_No…!_

'_Charles?_'

The needle pierced the soft skin of his arm before he even had the chance to react properly. Charles gasped, projecting while he still could. '_I'm sorry._'

'_CHARLES!_'

The drug was already kicking in. Still struggling Charles felt like he'd been underwater, his head spun and he was beginning to see double. His eyelids drooped. '_I love you._'

If Erik said something back he never got the chance to hear it. The whole world faded away into a fog.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter was almost never born, you know? For a long time I toyed with the thought of combining this whole attack to the end of the previous chapter. Then this little monster made itself known. My first action packed 'X-Men' bit. What an experience it was to write! (sighs) Things are a huge mess right now, eh?

So, here comes the nerve wrecking part. Was the chapter any good at all to you, or should it be deleted from all existance immediately? PLEASE, leave a note and let me know! Awww, c'mon, there's no such thing as too many good deeds.

Until next time, ya all! I'm hoping that I'll see you all then.

Take care!


	8. Into the Pits of Hell

A/N: Guess who's back? (grins)

BUT, before letting you continue with the story… Thank you so much for your fantastic reviews! (huugs) My life's pretty… messed up right now. Your kind words have saved several far from perfect days. So thank you!

Awkay, because I think I've been stalling long enough… Let's go. (gulps) I really hope that this one meets your expectations!

* * *

Into the Pits of Hell

* * *

'_Emma, can you hear me?_'

_Erik?_ There was no mistaking the sharp feel of his mind.'_Not a word in weeks and _now_ you're demanding my attention? A girl could be offended by much less._'

'_I really don't have the time for this._' A shudder could be felt, even through telepathy. '_They took Charles._'

A moment of silence followed. At an announcement like that even she knew not to add a witty remark. '_I'll send Azazel. Just give me your location._'

'_Don't bother, we're already almost there. Just prepare the others. This won't be a pleasant social call._'

* * *

They looked like they'd gone to hell and back, all of them. Unruly hair. Terrified eyes. Chaotic thoughts spinning out of control. Blood. One of them knocked out.

Emma winced as the group gathered close, huddled together, and the storm of their thoughts passed by her head. _Goddamnit…!_ She was by no means even nearly as talented as Charles. The man probably had one hell of a headache with this group.

In a moment her eyebrow bounced up. "Well aren't you a merry little bunch." Her tone was rather curious than anything else.

Erik's eyes were hotter than lava and harder than stone upon meeting hers. Furious and scared. "I'd suggest you keep those comments to yourself."

Emma tilted her head in wonder and fascination. During those nights when Erik didn't have his helmet on she'd allowed her curiosity to take over and stolen a peek on the metal manipulating man's mind. It'd been Charles, all about Charles, during those hours when subconscious took over and Erik (_Magneto_) lost all control. She could only wonder what was going through her so called boss's mind right now.

Deciding that she didn't feel like toying with Erik today she allowed her focus to linger lower. She winced, more out of a reflex than actual sympathy, upon seeing the blood staining his shirt and the wound he was attempting to hide. "Ouch."

Marching in without a hint of hesitation and the youngsters following a great deal more cautiously Erik barely looked towards her. "It's a flesh wound. Let's get it taken care of so we can try to sort out this bloody mess." (Too much time spent with Charles, definitely.)

Emma rolled her eyes. She didn't really have any say over this matter, did she? "Come on in, why don't you? Make yourselves at home", she grunted.

The conscious young mutants did, shielding their injured partner and casting looks of mistrust towards her. She couldn't blame them, not with the way they'd been led right into the hands of those they considered enemies. Without a doubt things would be… eventful.

Emma just hoped that they'd all live through the night.

* * *

Unlike most probably assumed Charles was no stranger to pain and terror. (Not even before the beach. Before the coin. Before the bullet.) Being able to stay in control over himself through any emotional and physical turmoil was a necessity or his ability would've caused massive damage.

Even on that day, even in that surreal and nightmarish situation, Charles was perfectly and completely in control over himself as he opened his eyes cautiously to face nothing but white. Complete, utter white. And ache. It took a moment to before he realized where the pain was coming from. It was his head.

He groaned, twisting his wrists. They'd been bound far too tightly to whatever he was tied to, his fingers tingled protests against a lack of proper bloodstream. He didn't bother to move his head and see what was going on with his legs. Those who took him must've realized that tying them up as well wouldn't be necessary.

Fighting furiously against the flow of panic that wanted to emerge Charles swallowed, fought some focus into his aching skull and closed his eyes, tried to reach out to make sure that the others were fine. In an instant the pain he'd felt upon waking up intensified tenfold and he stopped with a moan.

Blocks… They were blocking his mind…

He gasped slightly upon feeling kicking and squirming in his stomach. He felt the connection, even with his powers restrained. Tears of relief filled his eyes and he would've given a lot if he would've been able to touch the barely visible bulge.

_I'll protect you_, he swore. _Do you hear that, little one? I'm right here, and I'll protect you, no matter what comes. I'll make sure that you get safely into you daddy's arms._

He closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling those movements, savouring the sensation of that life. He drew strength, for in less than half a minute steps approached the room's door and entered. Charles didn't look. He already knew who it was. The nauseating scent of cologne was that of the man who took him.

"So, professor Xavier… You've finally decided to join us."

* * *

Azazel had been very, very bored since the day Erik left to join Charles. There'd been no action. No tension. No adrenaline rushes. _Nothing_. Tonight something was finally happening. Always having been fascinated with chaos Azazel found the arrival of the shaken group highly interesting.

For once using feet instead of his abilities Azazel sneaked around almost soundlessly, in the end pausing behind the door of a room that'd been Raven's once upon a time. Despite the dark he was able to distinguish two prone figures on a bed that was much too small for them. Raven's breathing shuddered and he was almost sure that he heard suppressed sobs. Hank, it seemed, was still unconscious. And human. Azazel didn't quite know how to feel about that. Humans were a bother.

Raven, of course, sensed him there. She wiped her eyes as quickly and subtly as she could, then sat up carefully. "Anything?" Her voice was as sharp as a whip.

Azazel shook his head. He watched her shudder before he spoke out loud. "Not yet."

Raven's breathing shivered once again while she struggled to get a grip on her emotions. She ran a hand through her angry colored hair. "This is a fucking nightmare", she growled.

Not bothering to respond in any way Azazel focused on Hank. "Do you think that stuff's going to wear out? That he'll become normal again?"

Raven swallowed loudly. "I don't know." With that she bolted up from the bed and began to march towards the door. "I need to use the bathroom. If you do something to him in the meantime I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

Azazel wasn't a being with a lot of emotions. But this young mutant was something of an ally to him and he could tell that she was suffering. And he _was_ bored. Where was the harm in showing just a little bit of sympathy, for fun? With that thought he did what he did when this strange, bizarre creature joined his so called team and he caught her crying on her first night with them. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Lightly, almost off-handedly, but still. He held on for a couple of seconds before letting her go. He could just about smell her tears as she went. Azazel tilted his head, focusing on Hank's unconscious form.

Yes. Things would certainly be interesting.

* * *

For months Erik lived with that cursed helmet on his head, only trusting the hours of the night to take it off. For months he avoided the comforting, warm feel of Charles' mind. For months he avoided the call of _home_.

But tonight he was the one who called out – screamed, hollered, cried out – to Charles, his eyes closed as tightly as humanly possible and his forehead soaked in sweat. He called and called and called, praying for the first time since he was a little boy. He called out, only to receive complete, utter silence. There was a cold, black spot in the part of his head where Charles should've been.

Like Charles had never even been there.

Erik had no idea of how long he would've been able to control his emotions if it wasn't for the voice distracting him out of his frenzy. "You're trying to contact him, aren't you?" For the first time since Cuba Alex's voice held no hostility. It was exhausted, shaky, terrified. That of a child who'd lost their parent.

Erik swallowed loudly, not turning to face the youth. He'd never been much of a comforter. "They must be blocking him, somehow. I can't…" He trailed off, unwilling to voice the rest. (I can't tell where he is. I can't tell how he is – how our baby is. I can't even tell if he's fucking alive anymore!) Erik hadn't experienced such terror since the camps. He felt like he'd been held underwater, choking and struggling hopelessly against the depths wanting to claim him. And now he didn't have Charles to pull him back into the light.

Alex was silent for a long moment until a whisper light voice came. "It… feels horrible, to not feel him. He's been there keeping an eye on us, watching over us. Even after Cuba when he was recovering and…" The final word was swallowed quickly.

Erik frowned, finally peering over his shoulder towards the younger male's nearly petrified face. The tingle on his skin wasn't a pleasant one. "When he was _what_, Alex?" he demanded in a far harsher voice than he'd ever intended.

He didn't manage to startle Havoc, of course. Alex's eyes were firm but unreadable as they bore directly into his. "Grieving." For a moment Erik wondered if Charles had actually shared the full story of the twins with his students but then Alex went on. "Do you have any idea of how much he lost there? He's never let anyone as close to him as he let you. We're his students and he loves us but he's far too protective to open up to us fully. But you… You were his equal, his pillar of strength and hope. And you left him, injured and betrayed. You even took his sister along – you poisoned the one person who'd always been there by his side against his ideals and took her away. You left him when he would've needed you the most without even looking back. The bullet may have been an accident but that wasn't, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

For a second, two, three Erik's heart stopped and his blood ran cold. The wave of shame that crashed over him… It was overwhelming. Made him feel sick to his stomach.

Alex wasn't finished. "I'll try, though. For professor's sake, because I know that it's what he'd want. It's what he's already done. Besides… I don't think that anyone could possibly hate you more than you hate yourself. And in my opinion that look in your eyes right now is well enough of a punishment for anyone." The young mutant took a deep breath. "You'll have to promise me one thing, though. When we get him back…" (No 'if'. It was unthinkable.) "… you've gotta stop running away, for your own sake and everyone else's."

Erik nodded very seriously. After the past weeks that was the easiest promise he'd ever given. "I will", he swore.

Alex nodded, still not quite trusting but satisfied. "Good. So… Truce?"

Under different circumstances Erik might've felt compelled to grin. As it was he could only sigh, his muscles not daring to relax. "Truce."

Without anything further Alex turned, beginning to leave. "I'll go and check up on Hank. Then I'll make sure that everyone's focused on what they're supposed to be doing instead of getting at each other's throats. We don't have a second to waste. Keep reaching out for him. If anyone's mind is going to find his it's yours." So saying the mutant was gone.

For a couple of seconds Erik stared at the door. Alex had certainly grown up a lot, they all had. Charles had done a good job with them.

He allowed himself a single tear, no more.

His continued, desperate cries still received no response.

* * *

Shudders of sheer disgust went through special agent Jacob Reynold as he stared at Charles Xavier, strapped to a hospital bed of which all metal had been carefully removed. Those blue eyes… How in the world could they look so human?

"The others…" Charles' voice was tight and the mutant's eyes shone with such a load of worry that it could almost be touched. "Are they alright?"

Jacob shrugged, unsure if it was really a good idea to share this. To admit the failure. "We didn't catch them and none of them was found dead, if that's what you mean. But it'll take time before they've recovered enough to try and come after you. I don't want to talk about them, though. It'd be a mistake to focus on just them when there are so many other mutants out there." He sat down close to his prisoner, keeping a careful eye on the mutant's face. "Since Cuba I've had one of your kind in my custody, you know?" he confided, not even trying to keep the resentment from seeping into his speech. "Her name was Divya… something, if I recall correctly. Age seventeen. She had massive telekinetic powers and no control over them. Her mother brought her to us, terrified of her and what she might do to the rest of the family." He leaned forward, gained some satisfaction from the look that appeared to his newest captive's eyes. He decided to add fuel. "On day eleven she was crying out your name when one of my doctors put a needle on her. I was able to fish out that she'd heard rumors that soon you'd be opening a school, a safe haven for mutants. Perhaps she was foolish enough to think that you could be her savior." He saw tears, no matter how well restrained. "On day fifteen, I think, she came to realize that there'd be no safe haven for her anymore. She hung herself into her cell. It was a relief, really. She'd already killed four guards with her powers. She was a hazard." His nose wrinkled. "She looked so human that it sickened me. Just like you do."

Charles gulped and for a moment he wondered if the professor was going to throw up. "She… She just needed someone to teach her control. She deserved the chance to be happy. She would've deserved to live."

Jacob's eyes flashed while blinding rage shot through his whole system. "Just like all those humans your kind slaughtered? All those agents who were blown up or dropped from the sky?"

Charles shook his head. The innocence and conviction in those blue eyes surprised him. "You cannot judge a whole race based on the actions and decision of a few individuals. Most of us want peace and happiness, nothing more."

Jacob shuddered for a reason he couldn't quite understand. His disgust didn't ease. "Your kind are coming, more and more. Reading and controlling minds, bending missiles and bullets, shooting bombs. Strong enough to lift submarines. Strong enough to stop hundrets of missiles and turn them around. Strong enough to absorb bombs and nuclear energy. Raging war. Striking against the human kind. And you have the nerve to talk to me about peace?" He shook his head. "Who knows how many of you are out there? What they're capable of? I'm about to make sure that this world is prepared, that human children will have a safe future."

Charles' eyes were sad. "Humans and mutants could coexist. There doesn't have to be a war."

Jacob snorted, folding his arms to his chest. If he hadn't known better he would've been sure that someone or something was roaming around his head. "After seeing the true colors of your kind… I doubt that peace could ever be an option." He turned towards the mirror wall at his right, knowing that there were people watching, waiting. "It's time to get this started."

* * *

Hours slipped away from the desperate little group in Erik's hideout. At some point Hank woke up for a moment but wasn't strong enough to be a lot of help. The young man remained human. Hard as he tried Erik couldn't feel even the faintest brush of Charles' mind.

Desperate times required desperate measures, he decided in the end.

He found Emma from the hideout's kitchen area. She was clutching to her head and groaning. "This tension here is driving me insane. Azazel, Riptide and Angel are on the edge, those kids of yours feel ready explode. You wouldn't believe how exhausting their minds are. I don't understand how Charles does it." 'Your kids'. Erik didn't bother to correct the assumption. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But you… You're the only one I can't hear, even without that helmet."

"Charles is much better at sealing than you, I suppose. I've learned, too." His eyes then narrowed. "I didn't come for a chat."  
Emma nodded, finally focusing her sharp eyes on him. "I know. I was wondering when you'd ask, actually. Just keep in mind that I can't make any promises."

Erik nodded, not daring to part his lips in fear of what he'd unleash. His heart was beating somewhere close to his throat as he watched how Emma focused, focused and… Nothing. She shook her head, no emotions visible in her eyes. "Sorry, but I couldn't find a thing. Wherever they're keeping him is designed precisely for his kind."

Erik eyes narrowed to slits while anger he'd already almost forgotten with Charles lifted its head, intensifying to a burning right underneath his ribcage. His whole body trembled and his mind reached out towards the metal in the room. Towards an explosion. "Those bastrards have been planning on this from the moment he revealed himself to them", he hissed.

Emma nodded cautiously, knowing how destructive his wrath could be. She'd felt it on her very own skin. "Not a far-fetched idea."

Erik's trembling intensified. It took all his well trained self control to keep himself in line. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to break him out, do you understand. I'll…"

He shivered slightly when all of a sudden Azazel stood in the room. There was a grim look on the red face. "We've got an intruder", the mutant informed.

Before Erik could question further, however, a person spoke. "You'll do what, _Erik_? Send another load of missiles?" The voice didn't belong to one of the kids, or to a member of his so called team. The familiarity made the hair in the back of his neck rise. "I'd like to remind you that the last time you showed off your rage the one we care about the most paid the price."

Erik swallowed, a flame lighting up into his eyes. His body shuddered once more, as did his mind, unsure of how to feel. Slowly, slowly he turned around to face the person who'd managed to make their way into a mutant occupied building.

He ended up face to face with Moira MacTaggert.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, it seems the tension's building up… We'll see if any member of our beloved group is going to make it through this sane. (sweatdrops) Let's hope that Moira comes with something helpful, at least.

Gah, I've gotta get going soon. (pouts) Please, do leave a note before you take off as well! Let me know if this chapter was a hit or a tragic miss. It'd make me super happy. (tries telepathic powers, then results to pribe cookies instead)

Until next time, my friends! I really hope that you'll all be staying tuned for that one.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: Am I bad a person if I'm flattered to hear that…? (smirks sheepishly) 'Hope the next one won't be any less gripping.

Monumental thank yous for the review!


	9. The United Front

A/N: Heh, a few hours later than usual but still on the right date. (grins) Yay?

Before getting to the actual thing, though! Thank you, a thousand times for all those reviews and listings! (GLOMPS) It means so, so much to know that you care. You can't even imagine how happy you've made me. (beams)

Awkay, because I don't wanna get all sappy… Let's hit it! (gulps) I hope that this turns out worthy of your expectations.

* * *

The United Front

* * *

For a second, perhaps two, Erik could only stare at Moira. She'd cut her hair but otherwise she looked exactly like she did on that day. (Back when her bullet was directed to a unwanted target. Back when he almost…) Or perhaps not quite the same. Her eyes were much sharper. She'd grown up.

Erik's fists balled while he braced himself for anything. He felt Emma tense up behind him and sent a cautioning thought he hoped the blonde caught. "How did you find us?" he demanded.

"Raven invited me. She knows that I'll come whenever I'm needed. They all know that I'll do whatever I can."

Even with his back towards her Erik felt how Emma's eyebrow bounced up, noticed the way Azazel shot a look Moira's way. "You work for the CIA", Emma pointed out, obviously far from thrilled.

Moira sighed, looking like she might get a headache. "Not anymore. I resigned after Cuba and chose another career. Things… They just weren't the same." She took a deep breath, her jawline twitching. "Charles… There were things that he needed to wipe away for the safety of everyone. Things that could've been used against all of us. But he didn't want to tamper with my mind too much – he wouldn't let me forget the good. Or the necessary." A glare was shot towards the members of Erik's so called team. The look aimed at him was something else entirely. "He left me enough so I know who I can trust."

Erik was quick to glare down the wave of threat even he could feel Emma sending towards Moira. They didn't have the time for this. "Are you going to explain to us what you're doing here?" he demanded. (Patience had never been one of his greatest virtues.)

"I'm here for Charles, _invited_. Plus, a little bit after Raven a friend of mine called me. Charles is held in a new, maximum security compound of the CIA. Ten guards and two doctors go there for uneven periods of time, then come out. Only they know where the place is and they have extremely strict rules of confidentiality. No outsider is to find that place. Even I don't know where it is."

Erik fidgeted. That place sounded far too familiar to his liking. It sounded like hell on earth. He didn't want to even imagine someone like Charles in such a inhuman, brutal environment.

Moira didn't seem to notice or care about his discomfort. "That friend I mentioned… He'll be going to that building when they next switch guards. It's going to be risky and he isn't sure if even he can help us with all the rules binding him. But he promised to try as soon as he can. That's our only chance to sneak in. Until then we can only wait and prepare ourselves."

Erik's eyebrow arched while suspicion and dread sneaked in. He recognized a deal that sounded too good to be true when he met one. "How much of waiting time are we talking about?"

He didn't like the look in Moira's eyes. She took her time before actually speaking. "I don't know", she confessed eventually.

For a second Erik's heart stopped. Then rage set in. "So you're about to have Charles there for a unclear period of time? Perhaps for days? You're expecting me to accept that the only way to get him out is in the hands of some human that I don't even know?" He shook his head and heard metal hissing somewhere at his right. "_No_. No way in hell."

Moira took a deep breath, folding her arms. "I know that it's a extremely risky plan. Everything may go horribly wrong. But what else would you suggest? That demon friend of yours can't teleport _that _blindfolded. And if he'd somehow succeed both he and Charles would be killed instantly. Then let's assume that we _would_ find the place. If we'd send in Raven they'd spot her quickly and she'd end up captive as well, maybe worse. I can't go in, not when I don't even have a security clearance anymore. And you… That place is designed metal bender proof. They know everything there is to know about Magneto and his team. They've spent months on research. You wouldn't even make it through the door."

Erik was practically shaking with wrath. "I am not letting you put him under that kind of danger!" _Him _and_ our baby._

There was a exasperated look on her face. "_I'm_ endangering him? It's _you_ and Shaw who brought things to this point! This hatred is your legacy, not mine!"

For a few moments Erik's head filled with that same rage that overcame him on that beach, when the bullet _Moira_ fired hit Charles. His hold on her ever present dog tags tightened (hadn't she learned a goddamn thing?!) and he could already see a flash of panic in her eyes. Then, so suddenly that it made him shiver, a flash of Charles filled his head.

/ _'Calm your mind, Erik!'_ /

_No_. He wouldn't make this mistake again.

The look on his face never changing Erik let go, then turned around without another word and stormed out of the room. With such force he left that it startled Raven, who'd been on her way to the room. He shot a glare towards the blue skinned mutant. "Next time…", he hissed. "… don't call out for useless people. A human is not the solution for this problem." With that he walked away and slammed the closest door with such force that it nearly broke down.

It wasn't until he made it to his room he dared to scream out loud. It was something Erik hadn't done since he was a child.

* * *

The bizarre device they brought in looked a lot like Shaw's helmet, apart from the wires attached to it. Charles frowned, preparing himself for the worst. "What… is that?"

The agent who'd walked in almost as soon as he woke up gave a chilling little smile, leaning closer. "I'm sure that you remember Cerebro. Upon raiding your mansion we found designs for a remake. That scientist of yours – Hank McCoy – must've been planning on recreating it." Yes, Charles knew. He'd caught traces although Hank had fought hard to keep it a secret, to make it a surprise. The agent's eyes became dangerous. "We took the liberty to create our own version. It's time for you to see the world of mutants the way I see it."

Resistance would've been futile. He was too badly outnumbered, especially with his gift sealed away. And so, left with no other choice, Charles allowed the couple of young agents who came in to work on him. They were scared, hesitant and confused, he could tell that much even without his powers. They couldn't be much older than eighteen. (It saddened Charles that their minds were poisoned like this when there was a better way.) They were done in exactly three minutes and left immediately after, not looking back or saying a word, abandoning Charles with the by then expressionless older agent. Charles' heart was thumping as he waited, waited, the ominous situation chilling him to the core. The baby was moving restlessly, clearly not enjoying it all any more than he was. Just as his lips opened the device began to work.

"Ah…!"

The world he saw… It was so much like the one of Cerebro that it stunned him for a moment. Once again he saw people, some of them human and others mutants. Only this time the mind he followed wasn't his to choose. The machine was quick to pick for him.

A male mutant with dark, angrily spiked hair and raging ice colored eyes, only twenty-one years old. Paulie Stig. Charles watched, unable to do a thing to stop it, how Paulie's eyes observed a middle-aged woman passing by. Slowly yet surely the mutant's nails grew, became sharper than any blade or steel. The woman was dead before she even realized what was happening.

Charles gasped, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. _No…!_ It all looked like a dream; how Paulie watched the woman die, then took her wallet and walked away without a backwards glance. But he knew all too well that this wasn't a dream. And it wasn't over.

Through a lot of blur and static he heard the agent's voice. "_Now do you see why we can't let you roam around freely? Why I can't believe in peace?_"

And then Charles found himself from a playground, watching how two children sat on a sandbox. A very pretty little girl with long, brown hair and large eyes of the same color. Sabina Frey, age five. With her was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. They played and laughed together, like the best friends they were. And then Sabina took the boy's hand. The change could be seen in a flash. It looked like the boy was aging rapidly – like his very life had been ripped out of him. The children were both terrified, their fear nearly crushed Charles' mind as well. (What the hell had happened to his shields? What had these people given him?) The girl couldn't let go, no matter how much she obviously wanted to. And then it was too late. The boy slumped to the sand, dead.

"_MICAH!_"

"_This is why we humans fear. Because you come with powers to destroy. Because sometimes the power to destroy… It cannot be controlled. What cannot be controlled must be terminated._"

The boy Charles saw next couldn't be a day older than twelve. Wide, horrified green eyes. Unnaturally green. Long grown black hair. Filth covering the visible skin and torn clothes. The language shouted somewhere on the background was such Charles couldn't understand but the child's face spoke loudly enough. Then a storm began to rise, at the very same second the child's eyes turned milky white. A storm that grasped absolutely everything, made the whole world spin madly. The shouts from before turned into screams of terror and agony. Blood soiled the shadowy street.

The flashes didn't stop there. It felt like the machine had been able to conjure a endless supply of violent, out of control mutants. Misguided souls. It was a endless parade of '_paindeathfearchaos_'. No matter how hard he tried Charles couldn't lift up his shields against the assault. Couldn't stop any of it. All over the world mutants chose the path of vengeance, bloodshed and devastation. And all he could do was watch.

"_This is what you do to our kind. I want you to feel this, every single second of this. I want you to know what your kind have done._'

Feel Charles did, every single second and bit of it. Felt just as clearly as if the feelings had been his own. Felt, and knew that it was only going to get worse. So much pain, both emotional and physical… So much death…

Charles wanted to scream but something was blocking his throat. Even breathing was a task he barely managed. He gagged dryly and squirmed, as though trying to break free from his body just to end the agony.

_No, no, no… Stop this…!_

Charles didn't know how much more of this he'd be able to take. How many deaths he'd be able to live through without his mind and body shutting down completely to shield him from the agony. He kept dying and suffering with those flashes.

"_Take a look at what those you've been protecting have done. Take a glimpse of all those lives that were lost and destroyed because of them._ _This is why your kind must die. Why they must be wiped away before it's too late. I'm not going to let your kind cause any more devastation and tragedies, do you understand? Whatever I have to do you will lead me to the others. And then I'll wipe you out, one by one, until there's none of the scum left. _"

Through the constantly intensifying surges Charles attempted to hold it together, tried to block out the horrendous tidal wave. But even his mind wasn't that strong, not with the way his shields had been damaged. In the end he did the about last thing he would've wanted to do under the eyes of the man observing him.

He found his voice and screamed at the top of his lungs.

In a few moments everything turned completely, utterly black.

* * *

Hank woke up to sounds of sobs. Even though he was still half out of it his heart stopped for a second when he fought his eyes open to see a very familiar person sitting on the side of his bed, face buried into her hands. He frowned. "Raven…?" What the hell was going on?

She appeared uncharacteristically wounded and scared when looking towards him with slightly widened eyes. She blinked away the tears as quickly as she could but wasn't fast enough. Even her feeble smile didn't calm down his twisting and turning chest. "Hey, sleepy head. I was beginning to wonder when you're going to wake up."

Terror deepened the frown on Hank's face. He swallowed, rubbing his face with one hand. "What's going…?" And that was when he noticed. His hand… It was smaller. There was no fur. Eyes wide with shock he withdrew the limb to give it a look. Sure enough, it was human. In fact, as he observed his situation further he discovered that he was fully, entirely human. Surprisingly he wasn't thrilled. He was _terrified_.

Raven's breath shuddered but at least her voice sounded more normal already. "They shot you with your own cure. Or a finished version of it. I don't… I don't know when it's going to wear off." _If it ever will._ She swallowed loudly, obviously focusing on not looking at him. "The others are okay. Erik… He got a wound but he's fine. Or so he says. Sean and Alex didn't get a scratch, nor did I."

Hank's brain buzzed on furiously, slowly making connections. His eyes were sharp and full of alert upon darting around. "Where are we?" he breathed out, not recognizing the room at all. It was then he noticed that something other than his mutant appearance was missing. A familiar presence in the back of his mind. A reassuring warmth. Terror coursed through him as he focused on Raven once more. "Raven, where's Charles?" His voice was tight with fear and alarm. "Where is he?"

At first Raven just looked at him, appearing so totally lost that it scared him even more than the lack of Charles. The explanation she gave him, holding back tears, was worse than a nightmare.

* * *

It was easy to follow the sounds of loud, hard screeches. To follow the roars of rage that metal gave for the one manipulating it. The steps were soundless yet didn't go undetected. "Were you serious, Moira? You're expecting me trust his life on a human?"

A sigh echoed in the room's hollow, blank colored walls. "I already explained it. There's nothing either of us can do about it."

"He's pregnant." The hissed admission came so abruptly that a shockwave crossed the room, shuddering them both. The harsh gulp sounded more like a sob. "He's pregnant, with my child, in the hands of the enemy. And I can't even feel him."

There was a deep, stunned breath. Clenching fists. A shock filled flash. "Erik…"

"I'm not going to lose them, do you understand? I'm not going to lose them just because I've waited for too long! They're my whole world. I'm not going to just stand by while they're taken away from me."

"I understand." It was strong, sharp, confident. The voice of a CIA-agent. "But do you know what's going to happen if you burst in there unprepared, unaided, unplanned? _They're_ prepared for _you_, you'll need to understand that. By the time you'll figure out that there's nothing metallic to help you it'll be too late. They'll kill Charles. Right there before your eyes. And as soon as they're finished they'll kill you, too. Or perhaps not. Once they'd have the great Magneto in their hands they might feel eager to explore. They'll keep you alive, no matter how hard you beg for them to just kill you. You'll be with them for the rest of your life, all alone and in pain, constantly dying. And they'll destroy all the mutants because your attack has just proved exactly what they've suspected all along. That mutants are dangerous. That they must be wiped out before they wipe out the humans. And there won't be another Charles to prove them wrong."

Erik breathed. Just breathed, swaying on his own two feet. If one thought they saw tears in his eyes they might not have been wrong, after all. "So there's no other way?" Such hollow words although a storm was imprinted all over his face.

"There's no other way." She sighed again, wiping her own eyes. "We both love him but right now we'll just have to wait and prepare ourselves."

The silence that lingered between them held something bizarre. In the end Moira turned around and left the room, leaving Erik to finish what he'd been doing. Neither noticed the foreign presence.

Emma grinned, shaking her head. This was certainly a very entertaining bunch.

* * *

The next time Charles woke up he realized that he was no longer in restraints. But he was certainly still in that chilling room where his powers were useless but as it was he lay on a floor, his head pounding and his whole body pulsating with adrenaline. Out of instinct he allowed his hand to fly to the swell of his belly. In an instant the baby responded, as though having missed him. The little one felt restless, clearly not liking the sledgehammer pummeling Charles' skull.

Charles sighed and moved his hand in what he hoped to be a calming motion. "I'm sorry", he whispered. "I'm so sorry that you ended up here, too."

The baby refused to calm down and in a few moments Charles found out why. He heard steps and then the door opened once again. It was the same agent from before, with a unreadable, dark look on his face. Charles' whole body turned cold. All of a sudden he knew clearly why he was no longer restrained or lay on that bed.

The agent's eyes darkened still. Became those of a predator who was out to kill. "It's just us, now. The others are asleep. I'll have plenty of time to pull all the information I need out of you."

Charles couldn't resist a tiny, bitter smile. The irony tasted foul on his tongue. "Now which one's the monster out of us two?"

The agent's eyes changed still, sent a sharp jolt through Charles. "I will become one, if that's what it takes to protect those I care about from your kind." The man took a step closer, then another. "Now… I've been watching you. I've seen what the others refuse to acknowledge. You'll never give us what we want. You'll never become the hunter we need you to be. But while you may very well be the strongest, you're certainly not the only one of your kind. We even had one at our disposal until my predecessors went and allowed her to be taken away by Magneto and his team. Now I have the chance to fix their mistake. To find the spare key for Cerebro's mysteries." The agent's eyes pierced him. "Answer this one, simple question and I'll never hurt you again. Where… is Emma Frost?"

Charles' breath caught into his throat. Thoughts whistled past his skull in a mad flow. He knew the places where Erik's team had been when they were apart. He'd kept a telepathic eye on them, making sure that the man and Raven were alright, like some bizarre guardian. There was one particular hideout where they'd spent the most time in. Where Erik took his team whenever something went wrong. Charles knew, with crystal clear certainty, that it was where the rest of the metal bender's team was while Erik was with him in the mansion, waiting for their leader to appear. (He had to keep an eye on them, after all, just in case.) Charles also knew that it was where Erik had taken the kids, after…

He didn't want to deliver Emma into the hands of these unfortunate, blindsighted people. (There was no telling how much devastation she'd cause.) And he sure as hell wasn't going to send these people into a place where his pretty much whole world was hiding.

Charles sighed, preparing himself. "I'm also going to protect my family from your kind", he remarked in a soft voice that was completely free of all malice.

The agent shrugged. Those eyes were even more dangerous than before. "That's your loss, then."

The first kick came swiftly but with years of experience Charles was prepared. He gritted his teeth, managed to struggle himself to such a position that the baby was protected. His efforts added fuel to the man's fire. The second kick was much harder, hit the space between his upper back and side. Charles coughed despite himself, the violent impact leaving him breathless. The baby was kicking as though it'd been attempting to break out.

It was so familiar that Charles shivered. The agent lost control completely. Kicks, punches, roars… At the end of it all Charles couldn't imagine that there were been many unbruised spots on the part of his body that still felt. He felt dizzy as he gasped , struggling to remain awake and focused.

And then the agent pulled out a knife. "If you refuse to help me… you leave me no other choice but to show you exactly what hell is made of."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oookay, so… Things… aren't looking so hot right now, are they? (winces) Poor Charles. Poor everyone!

PLEASE, do leave a note! It'd mean the world to me to know what you're thinking about this lil' thing. (gives puppy's eyes) Hey, Christmas is just around the corner! When are you going to do good deeds if not now?

Until next time, you guys! I really hope that I'll see every single one of you there.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: You just made me insanely happy, my friend. (beams and glomps) Heh, what a description! It means the world to me that you're still so eager to read more. I promise to try my best to meet your expectations!

Massive thank yous for the review! 'Hope we'll be typing again soon.


	10. The Better Men

A/N: Phew! This is the busiest (yet also the BEST) time of the year and I've been running around like crazy. But now I'm here, and with a new chapter held out. We'll see what happens next in this lil' thing…

BUT, first! Huge, HUGE thank yous for your reviews and love! You guys sure know how to make one smile and swell with joy. (HUGS) So thank you! You're irreplaceable.

Awkay… (takes a breath) I'm a bit nervous about this one so I'll just cut the chase before I'll change my mind. (grins sheepishly) 'Hope you'll have a good time!

* * *

The Better Men

* * *

Special agent Jacob Reynold was a persistent man. He was also known for his mean temper. And when a certain point was crossed…

There was blood on the floor, on his prisoner, even on his shoe and knuckles. Charles' skin appeared red and swollen all over and he knew that in a while the mutant would be completely black and blue. The questions it'd arouse didn't bother Jacob at all; he was willing to get yelled at for the sake of greater good.

If this was the only way to get what he wanted…

The knife shone ominously while he brought it down on already abused skin and cut down directly below the shoulder, so fast that it surprised even him. Charles hissed slightly and clenched his eyes tightly shut for a moment but didn't scream. Didn't relent. Such resistance only crossed Jacob further.

This time he used the knife to rip open his prisoner's shirt. Charles groaned as he nudged the injured body harshly with his foot. (With all the other swelling he never paid any attention to the slight bulge of the mutant's abdomen.) Jacob's eyebrow bounced up slightly as he noticed the scars on the professor's back. Not quite lacerations, although they could've been such. More like… whip marks, perhaps. A couple of spots that looked like cigarette burns. And there, on lower back, a bizarre mark that could very well explain the paralysis. "Well, I see that you're no stranger to pain. But don't worry. I've never failed to break a target before."

Once again the blade was swift. It sunk deeper to the mutant's side than he'd expected, really, and he could practically feel the professor's wave of pain and terror. A smirk appeared to Jacob's face. He was close, now, so very close…

His eyes flashed while he lifted the knife once more. "Now that I've finally got the chance to I want to make sure that everyone knows exactly what you are, behind that treacherously innocent façade." He plunged the knife, earning a tiny, almost mew like cry from Charles, and carved down so deep that he knew he'd leave a permanent scar.

_X_

"Now you'll never forget, no matter what happens. I promise you, I'll do everything that's in my power to make sure that you won't leave this place alive. But if such a mistake happens… Now everyone will know. They'll know to stay far away from you", he hissed, directly to the mutant's ear. "Now, back to my original question. Where… is… Emma… Frost?"

Charles gasped, tried to catch his breath, tried to stop the bleeding. "I… am not giving you… anything", the telepath hissed out. "I'm not… helping you find them, harm them. I swore to protect them."

Jacob sighed. All of a sudden he felt exactly how late it was. "Well, sometimes we all end up giving empty promises."

Without even really thinking about it he kicked the telepath, making sure that the professor lay on his back. Then, very slowly, he kneeled down and placed the knife directly to the mutant's stomach. His eyes flashed. "It'd be so easy to kill you, you know? To cut you open and see exactly what you're made of. It's a very tempting thought indeed."

The mutant – bruised, bloodied, shaking uncontrollably – was still struggling. Those infuriating blue eyes managed to find his. Some crimson blood stained those white teeth. He wondered if the mutant was still able to taste it. "Please…!" The gasped plea, and especially the despair behind it, stunned him. So far the creature before him had made no amends for his safety, had barely made a sound at all. The thought of pain barely mattered before. What changed? "Please, no…! Not… Not there…!"

He frowned, taking the risk of displaying confusion. "Well, well… Now where in the world did that come from? Is there something you'd like to share with me?" Slowly and subtly his hand reached out towards the skin. "What are you hiding, _professor_?"

Jacob never got the chance to touch, didn't get anywhere close. Because as his fingers were an inch or two away he felt a _thrust_, such he'd never experienced before. And he was flying through the room before he managed to catch his breath. The impact sent him harshly at the wall on the opposite end of the room.

Gasping, his head full of disbelief, Jacob fixed his narrowed eyes on Charles as soon as he'd recovered. "What… What _the hell_ did you just do to me?" he snarled.

Charles met his eyes, the man's own blue ones full of such terror that almost (almost, almost, almost) tugged at Jacob's heart. The mutant gulped. "_I_ didn't do anything."

For a couple of moments Jacob could only stare at the bleeding, battered creature, his mind building up all kinds of impossibilities. Then his eyes narrowed, ice cold determination slipping in. "Do not attempt to confuse me", he snarled. With those words he straightened his form, never once looking away from the prisoner he considered dangerous despite all the injuries and the disability. "I'm not through with you, do you understand? If you're still alive in the morning we'll carry on from here." With those words he turned off the lights, walked out and locked the door, leaving Charles all alone.

* * *

Throughout his life Sean hadn't had pretty much _anyone_ to depend on. He grew used to it over time, no matter how great the shiver of ache sitting on his heart was. Grew used to thinking that no one would ever care and he'd just have to make it through on his own. But then he met Charles and Erik. Erik… he wasn't quite as fond of. While a part of him admired the man's strength and looked up to the metal bender as some sort of a big brother the rest of him was far more hesitant, even fearful. The darkness of Erik's mind scared him. But Charles… was a whole different story. As soon as he faced the telepath this bizarre warm sensation settled to his mind and soul, soothing the hurt.

'_You're not alone_', the new warmth whispered.

Charles believed in him. Looked after him. Helped him grow up and become stronger. When Sean's regular nightmares stopped he didn't question why. Charles became something between a older brother and a surrogate father to him. That warmth became his home.

Now that warmth was missing. He'd been dragged to people he once considered enemies – to people who killed Darwin and all those agents, who helped Shaw try and start a war. And Sean didn't have the slightest clue of what to do. He hated the helplessness more than he'd ever hated anything else.

Sean had _promised_ to protect Charles' baby. So why was he here now, pacing through the cold hallways of a chilling building, trying to keep himself from crying? Why the hell couldn't they do anything?

Sean was so worked up that he jumped at the sudden realization that he wasn't alone. He'd ended up to a tiny balcony, it seemed. In the corner a familiar, dark figure was hunched, sharp and thoughtful eyes staring into nothing. Sean's eyebrow bounced up at the sight of a cigarette. "Professor would chew your head off if he knew", he pointed out.

Alex swallowed, like someone trying to keep themselves from throwing up. "I know. I just… really needed it."

Sean nodded, understanding better than well. Without asking for a permission he slumped down next to the other mutant. Somehow they seemed to draw a little bit of strength from one another. "They're giving you chills, too, right?"

Alex nodded. Those eyes sharpened, became something dangerous. "Every fucking time I look at them I… I see Darwin die all over again. It takes all I have just to…" And then, like a switch of some sort had been flicked, the threat was gone. Some fatigue and sorrow appeared to take its place. "But… It's like professor's been teaching us. We've gotta be the better men. We won't be the ones declaring a war on anyone."

Sean nodded and for a while it was quiet. When he spoke again his voice was strong and firm. "We'll get him back. And then we'll go home. All six of us."

Alex answered nothing, only took another inhale of the cigarette.

There were steps behind them. Turning their heads with startle they found Erik. There was a strange look in the man's eyes and Sean couldn't help wondering how much of the conversation had been heard. The metal bender's jawline tightened. "If you're done here, let's get going. Moira says that it's finally time."

* * *

Agent Liam Ennis, age thirty-five, had a grim look on face as he walked through the secret compound towards their newest victim's prison. His heart hammered very close to his throat while he stood, staring at the door with unreadable, steel gray eyes. His shortcut mahogany hair barely hid the droplets of sweat on his forehead. While his courage was faltering he tightened his hold of the heart shaped locket hidden securely into his pocket. He tightened his hold on his daughter, on the force that'd driven him into this.

The world that was created inside these walls… He didn't want his daughter, who was only four, to grow up in it. He wanted more for his child.

For his perfect little girl who had the most amazing purple eyes and who could create a lighting bolt with her bare hands.

For her sake he ignored the unconscious bodies he'd left behind and opened the door to find himself meeting professor Charles Xavier. What he found made his stomach drop. For a moment his body turned cold.

There was blood, a lot of it – far more than could be considered healthy. The telepath's lightly clothed body was marked by so many cuts and bruises that it was nearly impossible to see a undamaged part. The mutant was slumped to the floor with his eyes closed, absolutely still. The skin was swollen and raw. And for a moment Liam was horrified that it was already too late.

Until a pair of unfocused, pained and dazed blue eyes fluttered open at him. At first they didn't seem to understand but then widened, filled with pleas the tormented body failed to produce out loud. Charles attempted to struggle into a sitting position but failed.

Liam lifted both of his hands, feeling sick to his stomach. And this man was the one they called a monster…? "I'm not here to harm you, Charles. I came to help, do you understand? Moira and the others… They'll come and get you soon."

The mutant froze for a moment, a look of disbelief taking place. And then, little by little, those eyes filled with relief. It took a couple of attempts before the words came out. "Thank you." It was hoarse, barely audible. Yet he could almost feel the strength, the will, behind those eyes.

No matter how bad of a condition the telepath was in, despite the fact that the mutant might still die, Liam had to smile a little. "I've heard of the world you believe in. I'm not letting that become nothing but a distant dream." Taking a firm hold of the wheelchair he'd brought along he approached Charles as quickly as he could, knelt to the man's side. "We're… We're going to have to act quickly, alright? The others will only stay down for a few more minutes." He took out a needle and tried not to wince at the terror it clearly aroused in the other. "This is adrenaline, okay? A small dosage. I need you to work with me until we're out of here."

Charles nodded, his face grim, and visibly braced himself. Liam nearly whimpered himself when the professor mewed as the substance was plunged in. Charles then gasped, like someone who'd been under water for much too long. Taking a deep breath of his own Liam helped the man to the chair, blocking his ears from the winces and hisses of agony. They didn't speak another word while making their way out of the prison cell, carefully listening to any traces of a threat. Outside the room Charles shivered and Liam could've sworn that he saw the hint of a smile. It was clearly a relief for the telepath to be able to access his abilities once more.

Hope fluttering in his still tight chest Liam navigated them through a maze of narrow hallways, his nerves on the edge. His hope lasted until he took a turn to the right and they were only five steps from the exit. Waiting for him stood a woman of his age in a uniform, a hard look on her face. Had he forgotten to knock out someone? "Are you Liam Ennis?" the agent demanded.

Liam swallowed and nodded slowly, his stomach knotting. "Yeah. I am."

The woman stared. And then, all of a sudden, nodded. "I'm Mystique. Moira told us that you'd be here to meet me." Her eyes then shifted – and all of a sudden the piercing green turned into pools of horrified, pained yellow. "Charles…!"

Warmth filled Charles' eyes and the man's lips opened. Before a word could be dropped, however, a gasp erupted. '_He's here!_'

Liam never got the chance to ask who. Jacob Reynold's voice beat him to it. "Thank you, Liam. With your assistance I now have two mutants here instead of one." He turned slowly, slowly, to face the other agent. "I ran a background check on you, you know? That's how I knew not to trust you with actual sedatives." Jacob's eyes were harsh, full of disappointment and disgust. "I know everything about that freak you call your daughter."

Liam doubted that any parent would've been able to swallow that one down. He sure as hell couldn't. And so – before Mystique could even flinch, before Charles could do anything more than send a sharp, mental '_Liam, DON'T!_' – he was moving. And with equal speed the plastic bullet slammed directly between his eyes.

In the electric, pain filled flash it took before life left him Liam managed to send a prayer. A prayer that his daughter would one day see a brighter future than this. That there was still hope for her.

* * *

Charles tried, he truly did, but before he ever got the chance to even try to grab Liam's mind to prevent a disaster it was miserably too late. He _felt_ the man die, watched the body hit the floor with a sickening, dull thud. Watched how a truly good man went to waste. Tears filled his eyes, and several of them rolled.

Charles didn't pay attention to the five agents who appeared from somewhere behind Jacob's back. He paid no attention to their guns. In fact, he didn't even manage to register the fact that right beside him Raven was trembling.

His tears, it seemed, truly stunned Jacob. "Oh, please. Don't tell me that you're actually crying over a human."

Charles met the man's eyes with as much resolve as he could muster. "He did this for his daughter, don't you understand? He… He did this because he believes that a better world can be created. He threw away his life because he believed that this…" He gestured towards his beaten, bleeding frame, then towards the body. "… doesn't have to be the only outcome. Because he knew that deep down we all want the same thing." He worked quickly, before Jacob could come up with a move of his own. Gathering absolutely all the little strength he had left Charles focused, focused to produce a flow. And then he let it crash right into Jacob's head.

The aftershock of Darwin's death even he felt so very far away, the young man's sacrifice. Moira's efforts for the mutants. How hard his team fought to prevent the war. All the pain each and every single one of them had suffered. And then, in the end, all his love. All his dreams. A vision of what the world could be like, one day.

When it was finally over Charles felt ready to throw up and pass out. Sensing Raven's worry he placed his hand on top of hers, which had been placed to his shoulder, then focused on Jacob. The agent stared at him with wide, glazed over eyes. Frozen completely still.

The other agents, understandably confused and startled, fixed their plastic guns on him. "What… What the hell did you do to him?!" one of them demanded.

Charles never got the chance to reply for just then Erik came running in out of nowhere, with the speed, force and rage of a enraged lion. Despite the fact that there was no metal for the man to protect himself with Erik stood right in front of him, shielding him. "He hasn't hurt anyone, do you hear me! I am not letting you touch him again!"

Charles stared, scared out of his mind for the man he loved. The baby was squirming more than ever before, making him gasp. "Erik, don't!" He attempted to reach out but didn't have the strength. Erik's mind slipped out of his reach.

Erik's eyes were pure steel and the man's balled fists shook. "I came here unarmed. Do you hear me? Out of my own free will. I have no gun with me. You… You can do whatever the hell you want to with me, but… Not to Charles. Never." Were those… tears? "Not when he's the only one of us who's always believed in the human kind. When he's the one who's dreamt of peace, of hope. Not when he's the one who always sees the light even in the darkest of us."

Charles was beginning to feel dizzy. His blood was rushing madly as panic and fast draining adrenaline flowed through. It was Raven who gasped out what he didn't manage to voice. "Erik, stop it!"

But oh, Erik wasn't finished yet. "I'm not letting you destroy that love, do you understand? I'm not letting him die because he always believes too much and forgives too easily. I'm not letting you hurt him anymore, even if it's the death of me. I won't let you destroy the better world that he believes in."

Charles grabbed Erik's hand, his heart racing with panic over the metal bender. Desperately he attempted to reach out for the agents, even for Erik, but as it was he couldn't do a thing. He barely even had the energy to speak out loud. "Erik…!"

As though the guns and threat hadn't even been there Erik looked at him, a smile on his face. The squeeze was firm, reassuring. The thought was crystal clear. '_I love you, Charles._' And at that very moment, no matter how hard he'd always struggled to believe in the goodness of men, Charles was sure that it was all over.

The agents could've easily enough opened fire. Charles certainly didn't have the energy to even try to stop them, not when his trick on Jacob had taken the last of his strength. He also couldn't feel Emma nearby and even if she had been present there was no way she could've controlled that many minds. But the agents only stared, stared at how Erik stood unwaveringly right in front of him, the man's whole body radiating strength, love, loyalty, courage and devotion. The soldiers stared.

And one by one the guns were lowered.

"You have two minutes until the backup gets here", one of them announced. "How you use that time in entirely up to you. But make a move against any of us and we'll kill you all."

For a couple of seconds disbelief stunned them all. After that there was no hesitation. Charles realized that his head was still spinning in a huge mess when Erik picked him up easily. Despite the pain and slight humiliation he leaned closer, rested his head against the taller mutant's chest. Charles' eyes fluttered closed, the exhaustion finally striking full force with adrenaline wearing off.

"Hey!" Erik's surprisingly gentle voice snatched him back to full awareness. "None of that yet, okay? Stay with us."

"I'll try", he murmured.

And so the three of them left, like three soldiers returning from a long war, never once looking back on the agents who could've easily killed them if they'd wanted to. They walked away, towards a unknown future. And somehow they all had a feeling that a seed of _something_ had just been planted.

They were outside, in fresh and surprisingly cool air, when Charles suddenly felt it. The sharp, mind numbing twinges that were so, so much worse than those he'd experienced weeks ago. Terror swept over him along with the agony and he cried out, barely managing to keep his mind from shutting down completely.

Erik and Raven panicked, of course. Their terror overwhelmed Charles for a moment. "Charles? Charles, what's wrong?"

Charles would've given a lot if he would've been able to calm them down. But the realization was so all consuming that it swept away everything else. _It's too soon, it's too soon, it's _too soon_…!_ "The… The baby…!" he gasped, crying out under another assault of pain. "It's coming, Erik. It's coming."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Holy cow…! (shudders) What a mess we have here. So not out of the woods yet.

I really hope that you don't think that the rescue was too quick. (winces) I went through a lot of back and forth inside my head and this was what I resulted to. Mostly because I didn't think that any pregnant person would've been able to go through more torture. Plus, I didn't want this to feel stretched.

PLEASE, let me hear you out! It'd been super good, with all my childish insecurities and all. (grins sheepishly) It'd totally put you on my Christmas card list, ya know…?

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!**

Until next time, my friends! I REALLY hope that you won't put on any metallic helmets and teleport away until then.

Take care!

* * *

**sjl**: Awww! (hugs) It means the world to hear that you've enjoyed the story so. And I believe that there'll be a new story from me VERY soon. I've already got one Cherik idea cooking up… (grins) (Very different from this, a touch darker, but still.)

It means a lot that you've loved this so much. You can't even imagine! (HUGS)

Trust Charles to be too good of a person to protect even Emma. (rolls eyes, then hugs the poor telepath) 'Though I bet that he calculated her being far more dangerous in the hands of the these 'agents'. Poor Charles, he OR the baby won't be able to take much more of this.

Christmas blessing to you, too, my friend! (hugs again) 'Hope I'll be typing with you again soon.

-P


	11. Slipping Through Your Fingers

A/N: I can't believe that we're this close to the end of this story. (sobs) But no worries, I've already got a new baby coming together…

BUT, to focus on the present… Thank you so much for you reviews! Your support seriously means the world to me, ya know? (hugs) So thank you! I really hope that you'll be up to sticking around through these final chapters.

Awkay, before my nerves get the best of me… Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

Slipping Through Your Fingers

* * *

The night was full of panic and chaos. From the moment Erik, against all their careful planning and the cries telling him to _stop_, dashed out of Moira's car the former agent was forced to use absolutely all of her persuasion skills to keep Alex, Sean and Hank from doing the same. They were all terrified, confused and outraged. Time seemed to stand still.

And then Raven dashed into the van, tears brimming her eyes, followed after a second by Erik who had what looked suspiciously lot like Charles in his arms. Charles, obviously in pain, bloodied and battered. The last time they saw that look in Erik's eyes was when Charles got shot. In an instant the whole vehicle went ice cold.

"Holy shit…!" Alex sputtered, his eyes growing wider than saucers.

"What's wrong with him?" Moira demanded, not even trying to sound calm. Her eyes were those of a deer caught in the headlights while she started the car. None of them complained about the generous kick she delivered to the gas pedal.

"He's in a labor." Erik was trembling, visibly barely in control over himself. The metal bender's hold on Charles tightened still, as though that alone would've kept the telepath from passing out. There seemed to be more blood than a few moments ago. Erik swallowed loudly. "He's in a labor already, weeks too soon, and we can't even take him to a goddamn hospital!"

A shockwave went through the whole vehicle. The hurricane of thoughts must've been overwhelming. In Erik's arms Charles groaned and struggled, for this one time unable to soothe the people around him. "Quiet down, right now!" Erik growled lowly, casting dangerous looks towards the youngsters and Moira. "Quiet down. You're hurting him."

They all did, appearing embarrassed, lost and so very terrified that Erik wished he'd had even a single word of comfort in his head. But he didn't. All he could focus on was the man in his arms who looked dangerously close to slipping away at any given moment. He held on a little bit tighter, trying not to think about the pain it must've caused.

"I've… I've seen and helped with several births over the past few months." Moira's voice sounded unnaturally loud although it was quieter than a whisper. The look in her eyes offered little reassurance. "I can try to help, when we get to the hideout. But… We've gotta be quick."

Like she would've needed to say that out loud. Charles' blood was all over Erik already. Erik held his breath to keep his own scream from erupting when Charles squirmed and whimpered once again.

Out of the blue a piece of fabric was handed towards him. Hank's eyes had never been as wide as they were then. "It's… It's for the wound on his side. Although it's not the worst bleeding spot." The still human looking mutant's eyes widened still while they took in all the red, illuminated by the lights seeping through the van's windows. "He… He shouldn't be bleeding like that, if this was a normal delivery." Hank blinked, clearly trying to sort out his head and failing. "Those… complications he had weeks ago, added to this recent trauma and stress… They probably triggered the birth but I don't understand… Why… Why is he bleeding so much?"

Erik gritted his teeth and gave the only answer he had. "I don't know." And he hated it far more than he'd ever hated Shaw. The love of his life was bleeding to death in his arms and he didn't have a clue why.

Silence took over the vehicle. All of a sudden Raven crawled closer, sat right next to them, and took Charles' hand into hers as tightly as she possibly could. Erik pretended that he didn't see the tears in her eyes that soon rolled to her cheeks. The boys inched closer as well, without a doubt seeking comfort from the familiar, warm feel of Charles' presence. Seeking for some kind of a reassurance that soon this nightmare would end.

_Can't you sense this_? Erik truly hoped that Charles was able to catch this thought. _We… We need you, Charles. _I_ need you. I'm not letting you go where I can't follow you._

* * *

Erik had always been a control freak, one who wanted to be in charge over whatever situation he was in. In perfect control. But that day… That day he didn't have any control over a single fucking thing.

By the time they made it to safety Charles was still bleeding profusely, barely conscious.

Their baby was coming, a good month too soon.

The world around Erik was still falling apart.

Erik didn't know how in the world they made their way to the hideout. He also couldn't tell what he snarled at the stunned members of his lousy excuse for a team to put those looks on their faces. They didn't interfere or ask questions. He didn't even feel Emma lurking around in his head. He was glad. There was no telling what he would've done if he had.

For the first time ever he didn't mind when Moira, who had terror written all over her face, took the charge. "Raven and Alex, find whatever bandages and disinfectants you can find. You've prepared your team for medical emergencies, right, Erik?" She went on instantly after a tiny, stiff nod. "Sean, there's a doctor named Gabriella Piento. Find her. She can help and she's trustworthy."

Erik didn't trust _anyone_ with Charles' life. But as he stared at the telepath's dangerously pale face… "Azazel will take you", he heard his own voice growling. "If he threatens her or does anything stupid I'll kill him myself."

Moira cast a sharp, loaded look towards him but didn't waste time on comments. Instead her eyes flickered towards Hank who just stood there, looking heartbreakingly lost and lonely while everyone else was speeding on. "Hank, make sure that everyone stays in line. Understood?"

Hank nodded. The flame that lit up in the momentarily powerless mutant's eyes reminded Erik of just how much growing up the once timid, shame filled mutant had done. "I will."

They barged into a rather dimly lit, huge room that'd never really felt like Erik's own. No matter how careful Erik tried to be Charles still uttered a tiny whimper. He didn't even want to think about all the damage that'd been done to his beloved. Right now all that mattered was getting the baby out before the stress would kill the telepath _and_ their son. "Shh…", he whispered, brushing Charles' cheek with one finger and swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry. But… It's okay. You're safe now, alright? We're all safe. Now we've gotta help out our son."

Charles' eyes were half open and bleary. The man gasped, sweat lingering on his ghostly white forehead. "The kids?"

Erik stroked the telepath's damp hair and took the man's hand, silently swearing that he'd never, ever let go again. Terror tightened his chest, made it hard and painful to breathe. "I told you. They're all fine, although fretting for you. Just calm down, okay? Focus on the baby."

Erik felt a slash of jealousy he wasn't quite proud of when Moira grabbed the thin pants Charles was wearing, maneuvering them down slowly and gently. There was a nearly grim look on her face. If she was shocked by what she discovered she didn't let it show. "The birth… It's pretty far along already. The baby's in a hurry. So… Stay with us, okay? Stay with us so we can help your child into the world."

* * *

Dr. Gabriella Piento, age thirty-five, had been friends with Moira since she was a little girl. Yet for ages she didn't even dream of revealing her biggest secret to her best friend. It was too confusing. Much too dangerous. Especially after Moira became a CIA-agent.

But then a hurricane of things went wrong. And suddenly, less than a month after Moira left the CIA, the choice wasn't in Gabriella's hands anymore. Moira wasn't shocked. Wasn't even scared. Didn't do a single thing against her. During the endless hours of that night Gabriella swore that one day she'd repay her debt.

When a horrified looking boy who appeared to be in his teenage years and a red skinned, demon looking mutant appeared to the hospital's break room Gabriella realized quickly that the time of paying the debt had arrived.

The teen swallowed. "Moira, she… She said that you can help. That we can trust you."

Gabriella frowned, shivers crossing her whole body. "Is someone hurt?" she inquired, not liking the way the red skinned mutant was eying her.

The boy nodded vigorously. "Charles, he… He needs help. Both he and the baby. We've gotta get there fast. He's bleeding so much…!"

Gabriella's eyes widened. Charles? As in Charles Xavier, the man Moira had talked to her so much about? She silenced the oncoming assault of thoughts quickly, though. If Moira had sent that teen to get her things had to be really, really badly wrong. "I'll go and announce that I'll be leaving early today. Otherwise people will come looking for me and it sounds like the last thing this situation needs." She glanced towards the red skinned mutant. "Then you need to take me there, as fast as possible. It seems that we're in a hurry."

The boy nodded slowly, attempting to look firm and composed but failing. "Okay. Thank you."

Gabriella was on her way out, her head buzzing with about a million things, until the boy spoke once more. "Dr. Piento?" There was a moment of hesitation. "Can we really trust you? No matter what happens?"

Gabriella nodded, saddened to see so much fear in those young eyes. So many betrayals. "Yes. You can trust me." And then, so easily that it surprised her, she let the words fall. "I'm your kind."

* * *

Back in the hideout Erik's eyes were uncharacteristically wide as he held on to Charles, desperately tried to radiate his own strength towards the struggling soul. The blood… There was so much of it. Covering Charles' shirt, staining the sheet, forming a pool between the parted legs. Erik felt more than tempted to try and stop it with his own two hands but he didn't have the slightest clue of where to start. And the pain… It was overwhelming. Anyone could see how hard Charles struggled to keep it all inside but in his current condition the usually flawless self control was quickly slipping.

"Erik…!" Charles whimpered in that moment of sheer agony.

Erik attempted to breathe, his head spinning wildly. If he could've taken the professor into his arms he would've. "I'm right here, Charles. I'm right here. So you'd better stay with me. Don't you dare let go of me."

And hold on Charles did. Erik felt the telepath's familiar warmth in the back of his head, struggling, strained and throughoutly exhausted. Erik squeezed his eyes tightly shut and leaned his forehead against Charles' head, broadcasting all of those things he'd been so damn afraid of once upon a time. Prayed from the bottom of his heart and soul that they were enough of an anchor for Charles.

He barely even heard Moira. "I… I don't know what you're doing, Charles, but it's working. You're making progress. The baby… It'll be here soon."

"C'mon, Charles…" Erik didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his voice from breaking completely. Charles' pain… It flowed through him like it'd been his own. And the hand he was squeezing desperately was slipping, faltering. "Just push. Hang in there, please. Just… Just please…"

Charles whimpered in that heartbreaking voice, the smaller man's whole body trembling under the impossible strain. At that very moment those blue eyes found his. Found his and held, as though afraid that they'd never see him again. "Erik…"

Erik smiled and hoped that it didn't come out as a grimace. His rubbed the back of Charles' hand with his thumb, wishing that there would've been some way to take away even a tiny portion of that pain. "You're doing a good job, okay? Really good. Just… Just hold on. It's over soon. Just hang on."

But oh, it didn't feel like it was ever going to end. Charles closed his eyes and threw his head back, his body arching. And screamed, screamed, screamed. Eventually without a voice. Screamed, appearing ready to fall apart right there and then.

"I… I can see the head!" Moira choked out. She was clearly barely hanging in there herself. Tears could be seen in her eyes. And for the first time Erik felt something aside resentment towards her. She looked at them both, tried to meet their eyes. "I can see the head!"

A sigh slipped past Erik's lips and he shivered, relief tickling his skin. "Did you hear that, Charles? Just a couple of more pushes." _C'mon now, please…!_

Charles tried, and tried, until the abused body simply couldn't go any further. Panting, whimpering and wincing the telepath looked towards him. And suddenly there was a terrifying amount of calmness in those eyes. "Erik, it's… It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Those words froze Erik. Even a single coherent thought wouldn't fit into his head. His lips opened but none of the million things willed their way through. His hold on Charles' hand tightened still while the other man's slackened.

And then Moira's gasp made his head turn. "Oh my…!" His eyes focused first on the look of shock and amazement on her face. Slowly his gaze trailed downwards, following the sounds of quiet yet constantly growing wails. Followed until they spotted the newborn baby in her blood stained arms. Gosh! The baby was so tiny. (Could even babies be that small?) Tiny, and perfect. Fists clenched with determination, with the sheer desire to live, cries rocking the whole body. A true fighter. Tears shone in Moira's eyes, several of them rolled. "It's… It's a boy. You've got a baby boy."

If Erik cried as well he didn't even notice. He gasped, squeezed Charles' hand with the sheer power of despair. "Look at that, Charles. It's… It's our son. Do you hear him? That's our son."

His words did catch Charles' attention, at least. The telepath blinked sluggishly, as though staying awake had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. Those bleary eyes were nothing short of pleading while locking with Moira's. "Could you… please…?"

Moira nodded, not finding the words. Her motions were careful and gentle while she placed the newborn right beside Charles. In an instant Charles' hand moved. A trembling hand stroked, felt, savoured. A tiny, sad smile appeared to the professor's lips. "I promised, didn't I, little one? You're safe, now. I brought you home, to daddy. I brought you to daddy. Everything's okay."

It happened before anyone could've seen it coming. Charles' eyes slipped closed. The hand Erik had been clinging to went completely limp. And there, with the baby and Erik both screaming at the top of their lungs and Moira crying silently, Charles slipped away.

* * *

Raven's heart hammered with sheer terror while she sprinted through the hideout, her eyessearching frantically for anything useful. Usually she was able to remain calm and composed in any situation. This nightmare, however, went way over her head. "Where the fuck did he put that emergency kit?" she screamed at no one in particular.

"Raven, c'mon!" Alex's voice was impatient, urgent. She couldn't blame him, really, but it did nothing to ease her anxiety. "We can't spend hours on this."

"Do you think that I don't know that?" she hissed back, tears stinging her eyes so badly that it was a miracle she managed to hold them back. She didn't think that she'd ever be able to forget the sight of her brother's blood, the sounds of his pain.

Alex sighed. Even without being a telepath she felt the wave of his uneasiness. "Sorry. It's just…" He never got the chance to finish. Because just then the tidal wave hit them.

Or perhaps not a tidal wave. More of a sharp bite followed by a cool caress. There was a blink of indescribable pain. And then, all of a sudden, she felt the warm presence that'd been sitting in her mind since she was a little girl fading, dimming. Fading until she couldn't even feel it anymore.

Until she couldn't feel _Charles_ anymore.

A very tiny, distant part of her noticed how Alex gasped with the despair of a drowning man, his eyes watering while he muttered "What the…?!". But the rest of her… She couldn't even process what was overcoming her.

The terror… The pain… The sheer, utter loneliness… The loss…

At first she couldn't do a thing. She was fairly sure that even her heart and bloodstream paused for a moment. And then she was screaming, howling like no living being should be able to.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Awkay… (clears throat) So, that was pretty heartbreaking. How is this all going to end? Is there any chance for a happy ending, at all?

PLEASE, leave a review! Finishing fics is always nerve wrecking so I could REALLY use your support right about now. (gives puppy's eyes) Pwease…? It's almost Christmas, after all. (Hey, take this opportunity to speak out your minds about that horrible cliffie!)

**ONLY ONE MORE TO GO, GUYS?** You'll stay tuned for that one, won't you? (glances hopefully)

Take care! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!


	12. Home

A/N: Goodness me… The day is finally here. This story is coming to an end. (wipes eyes) BUT, before going there…

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for those amazing reviews! You guys seriously outdid yourselves this time. (beams, and HUGS) I really hope that this final chapter is everything you wanted it to be.

I'm REALLY nervous about final chapters, so I'll just get going before I'll chicken out. (gulps) 'Hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

Home

* * *

_Six months later_

* * *

Jacob Reynold's eyes couldn't be read as he stood in the Xavier mansion, staring at a unfinished game of chess. After a little over six months dust had already gathered on it. It was the pretty much only reminder that time moved on in this house as well.

He didn't bother to look over his shoulder upon hearing steps. There was only one person who knew where he was. He also recognized the scent of perfume. "Thinking about him again?" a very alluring woman's voice suggested.

Jacob took a deep breath, unable to tear his eyes away from the chess pieces. Unable to chase away the feeling that he was missing something. "I know that he's dead. That… terrorist group of his has disappeared. But I just… I can't believe that it's over."

He could actually feel a sharp chill in the air as the woman stood beside him. "This madness has already cost you a career, Jacob. Your position as an agent. Don't let this cost you your sanity as well."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. His mind refused to let go. "Those lies he showed me… They keep spinning inside my head, all the time. Taunting me. Haunting me." Those flashes of peace… Illusions of humans and mutants side by side… That utopia… Charles had poisoned his mind so badly that he couldn't even trust it anymore. Didn't know what to believe in anymore. He had no idea of how to let it go.

The woman beside him sighed, running a hand through her long, reddish brown hair. Her dark eyes were thoughtful. "It overwhelmed you enough to leave you into a coma for three days. When you were first brought into my care I wasn't sure if you'd ever let yourself overcome it." She gave him a swift sideways glance. "Those things he showed you… Are you really sure that they could never be reality? That there can never be a world of peace for your children?"

Jacob nodded but it didn't come without hesitation. Another thing Charles had stolen from him. "Don't let them fool you, Isabella. Their peace is nothing but a lie."

The woman – Isabella – sighed. It took a moment before she spoke. "When is this going to end?"

Jacob's eyes flashed. The answer came to him easily. "When every single one of them has been destroyed." Finally managing to convince himself into doing so he turned away from the chess set, beginning to walk away. "Now let's go. We've already spent too long here." In the middle of Charles' legacy. In a house full of ghosts and shadows.

When he walked away Jacob already knew, with disheartening certainty, that he'd be back. Just like he was back every single week, this place calling out to him like a magnet. Maybe one day he'd find what he was looking for.

While Jacob walked away Isabella Grey stayed behind. This time it was her turn to stare at the chess set, tears filling her eyes. It took all she had not to let the anguish twirling inside of her from exploding.

Once upon a time she caught a glimpse of Charles Xavier's dreams. That hope was a beacon of light in a world where her kind were pestered shamelessly. The thought that one day her children might be able to live in a better world… "It won't be just a shadow", she whispered. "I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly the chess pieces were moving. Isabella gritted her teeth, shivering slightly. She decided to walk away before all control would be lost.

The game of chess was left unfinished.

* * *

Miles and miles away from her in another massive mansion, in the middle of the most beautiful countryside, a pair of blue eyes opened. A sigh escaped through slightly dry lips while stiff shoulders eased. Two fingers were lowered from a pale forehead.

He had to die in order to make it happen. But they were safe. His family was safe.

The room's door opened and not quite subtle steps approached. For obvious reasons he didn't need to turn around to see who the arrival was. Instead he closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively when a kiss was planted to his hair. "I thought you were sleeping", he murmured.

Erik chuckled. "The bed was lonely. Besides, peanut missed his papa."

Charles' instincts reacted instantly. He peered over his shoulder and didn't even try to stop the smile that appeared to his lips when he saw the baby in Erik's arms. Their perfect, healthy son who seemed to have inherited his eyes. Immediately after meeting his gaze the baby whimpered, tiny arms flailing. "Hey, there. Now why are you crying? Papa's right here." With utmost care and gentleness he took the baby, giving him a tiny kiss to the forehead. In an instant the baby boy stopped crying, instead sighed, reaching out towards him. His eyes even warmer than usual Charles offered his finger. The little one grabbed instantly. "Oh dear… You're going to just as much of a handful as your daddy, aren't you?"

"Oh, you think _I'm_ a handful?" Erik scoffed. "You've nearly given me two heart attacks." The words didn't sound quite as light as they were supposed to.

Sighing, Charles brushed the metal bender's mind with his own but didn't go any further, not wanting to intrude. Even after Shaw, the bullet, and the latest disaster six months earlier they were both still hanging on. Maybe one day Erik would stop feeling so very scared. Charles leaned close to the arms that wrapped around him all of a sudden.

He had to admit that at times he, too, was still struggling with what happened during his time in that hellish place. The nightmares and flashbacks came without a warning. (Once he had to interrupt a training session with Hank when a particularly nasty memory sneaked up on him.) There were new scars on his body and especially the carved 'X' itched like crazy sometimes. They were eternal marks that'd never, ever allow him to forget. Charles wondered, with a great deal of worry and unease, if his faith in humans would ever be the same it was before.

But Charles had never let the past hold him back and he wasn't about to start now. He had a family to look after and a school he hoped to open someday soon. And he had his beloved son Dawid ('beloved', exactly what the little one's name stood for). That was quite close enough to perfection for him.

Dawid emitted a sound of delight, a tiny pair of arms flailing, before settling in his papa's arms once more. If that wasn't a sign of agreement Charles didn't know what was.

Charles hummed softly, readjusting his son in his arms, and looked through the window towards the blue sky. To think how close he'd come to leaving this all behind, once. For a moment he actually had.

* * *

/ _Charles had sometimes wondered what death felt like. It had fascinated him a little more than was necessarily healthy since he was just a boy. What he faced that day certainly wasn't anything like he'd imagined._

_It didn't hurt. Didn't… feel like anything, really. There were no human emotions where he was. He was falling and floating all at once, in a endless grey hue. And then he took a look at his body. He blinked, as far as it was possible where he was._

_His body – and his mind as well, quite possibly… He was falling apart to tiny particles that shone as brightly as stars. Those tiny bits of him scattered everywhere, impossibly bright beacons of light through all the grey. All his love. His hopes and dreams. The future he'd always envisioned, the one he'd fought for until the very end. They spread everywhere in those tiny stars, landing who knows where._

_It was… beautiful. Inexplainable. All Charles could do was stare in a silent marvel._

_Before the process could ever be finished, though, he heard a unfamiliar female voice. '_This isn't your time, Charles. Not yet._' The voice was soothing. Wrapped around Charles like a warm blanket. '_Follow me. Let me take you home._'_

_Charles closed his eyes, then gasped, feeling he'd been suffocating. Like his lungs had only just been learning how to function. His eyes flew open easily._

_He was in a room he'd never seen before, most likely in Erik's hideout. And he certainly wasn't alone. All his students and Moira were there. (Why… did Hank look human? He'd have to ask about it later.) Erik was holding him in his arms so tightly that suddenly Charles understood why it'd been difficult to breathe. There, in a far corner, stood a latino woman with dark eyes and long, wavy hair, looking at him with a mixture of relief and hesitation. Gabriella, came to Charles without invitation._ _'_You…_' Somehow telepathy was easier than speech. Charles blinked twice. '_You brought me back, from the dead._'_

_Gabriella nodded. '_It's my power. But it was a close call. Another moment or two and you would've been out of my reach._'_

_Charles shivered, then found himself smiling. '_Thank you._' With his head clearing slightly he focused on his friends – family. There wasn't a single dry eye or a coherent mind. He would've desperately wanted to ease their worries but even breathing was still a struggle. "Erik… A little air…", was what he managed eventually._

_Those words, or perhaps the sound of his voice, were what it took to break the tension. Before he realized what was happening Erik closed him into a searing kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. When it eventually ended the metal bender held on to him as though never, ever planning on letting go. Charles didn't need his gift to know what was going through the man's head._

_Raven, on the other hand, sobbed, her tear filled amber eyes narrowing. "I swear to god, Charles. If you ever do anything like that again I'll haunt you down and kick your ass."_

_Charles just had to smile at that. At the way he could feel them all. He was finally home, even though this place was anything but. "It's over", he murmured. "It's finally over."_

_Sean swallowed and breathed as though not having done so for ages. "All that… stuff you sent out… We felt them, professor."_

_Erik nodded in confirmation, still looking rather shaken. "I think that a lot of mutants did, all over the world. Your reach was pretty impressive."_

_That was when Charles felt it, even without the aid of Cerebro. Those tentative, scared minds, reaching out… Sparkling with a hint of that hope a glimpse of his dreams, of one possibility, had given them. Looking for a home._

_Charles chuckled, his chest filling with warmth and joy despite the horrors he'd just been through. There was only one thing that came to his mind in that surreal situation. "Groovy."_ /

* * *

Little did Charles know, that Erik was lingering on that very same memory. The metal bender shivered slightly and kissed Charles' hair. His eyes were thoughtful.

For a very long time Erik walked in what can only be called hell. All alone. Consumed by hatred and rage. His only target being to destroy, whatever the cost. That was until Charles pulled him out of the dark, in more ways than one.

Twice, now, he'd almost lost the telepath. Yet here they were, all three of them. He and his family. His whole world. His home.

If someone had told him a year ago that he'd get all this…

Erik sighed, taking a even tighter hold of Charles.

Sure, they fought. _A lot _and loudly. (Granted, they made up just as vigorously.) But what they'd been through had changed them. Slowly yet surely they were finding some sort of a compromise. Their very own point between rage and serenity. In their hearts, though, they both knew that one day the remote peace they had might be disturbed if the impending war would reach them once more. The threat was always there, almost close enough to be touched. Any wrong move from either party would cause an explosion.

"You worry too much", Charles pointed out. Those blue eyes locked with his, seeing everything even without powers.

Erik snorted. "And you don't? You don't get to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders all alone anymore."

For a moment Charles stared. Then smiled. And pulled him very roughly to a kiss that left no room for doubts.

_Screw the rest of the world_, they decided together. For a little while, at least.

* * *

Downstairs Hank arched an eyebrow when he entered the room he shared with Raven, carrying two steaming mugs. The blue skinned mutant, still undressed, had a wince on her face while she sat on their bed. "So you felt it, too?"

Raven growled, loudly. "The whole fucking town probably did. If he didn't look so damn happy every time this happens I swear I'd strangle him." She eyed greedily towards the mugs. "I really hope that those are spiked."

Hank shivered slightly, then shook his head. "Nu-uh. No way. We both know Charles' opinion." Quite frankly, he much rather faced a irritated girlfriend than a disappointed Charles. Charles and he were still struggling to come to terms with the fact that he was sharing a bed with the professor's little sister.

However, truth to be told, his relationship wasn't the only reason to his carefulness. Despite the half a year of waiting he was still completely human. And although he knew that Charles would never, ever throw him out he couldn't help feeling a little bit like an outsider amongst all the mutants. Like he wasn't as much a part of this bizarre family anymore. In some bitter way it was amusing that after all the years he'd spent on finding a cure for his abilities now facing the world without them felt absolutely terrifying. These days he found it extremely hard to determine who and what he was anymore. He'd _never_ say any of that aloud, of course.

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes but took the mug nonetheless. "It's really impolite to disappear on me like that, you know? Just relax for once. Don't disappear into that amazing head of yours." She then smiled sweetly, sincerely. "You're lucky that I love you."

Hank grinned and gave her a spontaneous kiss. There was already a taste of coffee on her lips. The fear… A little bit of it was gone, at least for a while. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

Later Charles had just reached downstairs of the mansion when he shivered.

Immediately Erik gave him a worried look, even took a subconscious step closer. The metal bender's eyes sharpened as the man tensed up. "What is it?"

As endearing as Charles found the concern he didn't manage to smile, still too shaken. "I assure you, Erik. I'm fine. I just…" He swallowed thickly, feeling a little bit sick to his stomach. "I was just broadcasted – quite loudly, might I add – things that I'd _never_ want to know about my sister's sex life."

Erik paled and, bless his soul, didn't ask.

In fact, it looked like Charles _was _actually feeling sick to his stomach. _Again_. The wave of nausea was strong enough to make him gag dryly.

He could feel Erik's suspicious, worried eyes on him as he wheeled his way towards the bathroom. "Honestly, Charles? Bad enough to make you want to throw up?"

Charles' eyes narrowed, a very uncharacteristic bout of irritation taking over. Couldn't the questions wait until later? "No, _she_ isn't making me nauseous", he muttered under his breath. "But your daughter is."

Charles didn't realize how loud he'd been until he felt the wave of shock, disbelief, startle and – eventually, breaking its way through like a slowly rising dawn – excitement radiating from Erik. It took at least twenty seconds before the single word slipped through. "What?"

Charles swallowed thickly. _Oh crap…_ This was _not _the way he'd wanted to tell…

The further discussion was forced to wait for a moment. Because just then Alex barged in, eyes wide and out of his breath. "You… You've gotta come and see this…!"

The two men exchanged a look before following Alex, out of the mansion and to the porch. What they found made both of them freeze completely.

There, approaching the mansion, were five mutants. Two of them in their teenage years, one young woman who could barely be called an adult and two little children, one of them a mere baby. Desperate. Exhausted. Their eyes full of hope.

(The young woman was bound to become the mother of one Scott Summers and one Alex Summers Jr. But that's a story for some other time.)

While the others stopped the young woman – who, although painfully thin, appeared quite beautiful with her long, black hair and scarlet eyes – took a step forward, as though shielding the others with her body. "We… We heard your call, months ago." Her accent was thick but neither Charles or Erik managed to place it. "Is it true? Are… Are we safe here?"

Very slowly Charles and Erik looked at each other. For a moment dumbfounded. Then very slowly, they joined hands.

_Now take a look at that, Charles_, Erik broadcasted. Softly. Tenderly. In a way he could've never spoken out loud. _Your school is becoming reality. Your dream's coming true._

Charles' eyes were on him for a little bit longer, before they focused on the young mutants. _Yes. They are._

They smiled, bracing themselves for the storm in the horizon. Because here, with their hands joined and their expanding family gathering around them, they'd take on anything.

"Welcome home", Charles greeted the arrivals.

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

A/N: Oh… my gosh! I seriously can't believe that this story is over, now. (sobs) You can't even imagine how much I enjoyed writing this. I really hoped that you've enjoyed the ride even half as much.

Thank you, so much, for all the reviews and listings! You guys have been a great audience. (GLOMPS) I really hope that I'll see ya again one day.

Once again, thank you! Take care!

AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**sjl**: That was quite emotional, wasn't it? Let's hope that everything works out for those two. (sighs) No worries, the final chapter is almost here! I really hope that it turns out worth the wait.

Colossal thank yous for the review! Until next time, I hope.

* * *

**None**: I'm REALLY glad to hear that you enjoyed it so although the last chapter ended to a pretty torturous spot. (grins sheepishly) I truly hope that the last chapter is everything you've been wishing.

Massive thank yous for the review!


End file.
